Breathing is not living
by eyes-cannot-hide-the-lies
Summary: "Mar'i Grayson Sequel". Please Review! My name is Mar'i Grayson. I'm sixteen, part alien, and well...I'm dying. All my life I've been nothing but terminal and in desperate need of a cure. The problem? We can't find one. As the chapters of my book begin to come to an end, I meet HIM, and he completely rewrites my story...
1. Chapter 1: This isn't Living

**A/N: Hi Guys! Well after many requests for a sequel, here it is:) This story won't be as long as the previous Mar'i Grayson story and it will be a little different and it will be set when Mar'i is 16 turning 17. It's going to be more romance and less action (but it doesn't mean that time travel isn't needed:P). This will portray a weaker Mar'i who wasn't as powerful and strong as the previous Mar'i since, well, she's dying. It's just an experiment but I've pretty much written the whole thing and it's about 10 chapters altogether. I really hope that you like it and I hope that I don't ruin the previous story haha:3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or DC. I just own the plot and my computer. Enjoy guys! 

**CHAPTER 1: This isn't living ****( KOR'I POV)**

"Mar'i get inside the house now!" I demand, walking into the garden towards the bench my daughter is sitting on.

_I wanted what all mothers want; a nice home with a loving family, and a daughter that wasn't dying. But that wasn't us, to be quite honest, we didn't know any different. From the moment we came home from the hospital 16 years ago, we knew that things were going to be tough. But looking at how far my little girl has come is worth every moment. She has given both my husband and I the happiness that we could not even comprehend, if only we could give her the same._

_She would never hide the fact that she wasn't well, and she would never deny her fate. But you could tell that her brave face was only there to put our minds at ease. Every time she was given knew medication in hope of finding a cure, she wouldn't nod and smile her dazzling smile saying that she felt an improvement. But of course we knew that wasn't the case. The fact is that there is no improvement, and we all know the situation. _

_She was dying. _

_And the worst part?_

_We didn't know how long she had left._

I place my hand on her small shoulder, "Mar'i ,did you hear me?".

"It's a nice day; I'm just enjoying the sun." She argued, closing her emerald eyes and tilting her head upwards towards the sun's rays.

"It is dangerous for you to be in the direct sunlight. The radiation could react badly with your condition." I stress, taking my hand from her shoulder and stroking a section of her beautifully dark hair.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You told me that Tamaranians get energy from the sun, it's only natural that it refreshes my alien side. I thought that you'd want my Tamaranian side to be stronger since it's the only thing keeping me alive at the moment!" she protested further, crossing her arms over her chest.

I try to reason further, "but you do not know how this will affect your progress. The sun mixed with the medication-"

"Screw the medication!" she exclaimed angrily, standing up from the bench.

"It is the medication that is keeping you alive!" I argue with an equal amount of frustration as I mimicked her actions. I was slowly starting to lose my temper as my eyes threatened to glow their wild green. _Why can she not see that we are just trying to protect her?_

"BUT THIS ISN'T LIVING!" she shouts back, taking me by surprise as I'm immediately silenced. Sighing she continues gently, "living and breathing isn't the same thing, mom." She looks sadly at me. "The truth is that there are things that I want to do that I haven't done yet, and I don't have much time. From the moment that I could understand English, I've been told that I'm ill, so I should be able to do normal things despite that, to give me a chance at being normal. Like school! I've never been to a real high school. I haven't had the chance to go meet new people and experience new things. And there's nothing physically stopping me" she paused, running a hand through her hair. "Mom." She addressed me as she took my hands in hers. She looked straight into my eyes before placing my hands on her chest over her heart. She held them there for a few moments before continuing to speak, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can feel my heart beating, but I just don't feel alive." She finished, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

That is when my heart broke. Right there and then, I have never been so mortified in my whole life.

Before I had chance to console her, she dropped my hands and ran further into the garden, sobbing quietly to herself. I stood there with only the gentle breeze of the wind for company. Inhaling sharply, I turn and make my way back into the house, entering the kitchen.

Once inside, I stare out of the window at Mar'is distant form on the other bench at the far end of the yard.

"Kori?" I hear a soft voice from behind me.

"Richard." I breathe sadly, "How much of that did you hear?" I ask, still not turning to face him.

I hear him place his brief case onto the wooden floor and his heavy footsteps make their way towards me. "I saw enough from here." He replies, hugging me from behind as he kisses my cheek as a greeting.

I lean into his embrace slightly before turning around to face him.

"She has your spirit Kor." He gives me that same dazzling smirk that I had loved since we were teenagers.

I smile slightly at his comment before replaying what my daughter had said; '_Breathing and living are not the same'..._

"We should never have told her about her illness" I whisper sadly, embracing Richard, resting my head on his strong chest as my gaze fixates itself on the kitchen wall.

"And what? Lie to her her whole life?" he asked, lifting my head up to meet his eyes. "Kori we would be tricking her into thinking that she's going to have a long future. We couldn't do that to our daughter. By telling her, she's been prepared for this in case, god forbid, we can't find a cure. She can do anything that she wants to and make the most of her years." He reasoned, his eyes beginning to glimmer slightly with tears that he wouldn't allow to spill, even in front of his wife.

"But can she?" I argue, lifting myself from his chest and stepping back. "It is true, we have trapped her. We think that we are protecting her by not letting her go outside, but all we have done is isolate her in her own pain. All this time we have prevented her from leaving the house, thinking that she's weakened and we could easily lose her, that anyone could take her from us prematurely. But we have stopped her from finding herself. Her only friends are her cousins. We've completely isolated her from the world!" I cry, the realisation quickly hitting me. Mar'i was right, she really isn't living. "We're holding her back. The only thing hurting her is us!"

"And the Sophthium..." Richard whispered in reason, walking towards me and grabbing my hand in comfort, brushing away the tear that had rolled down my cheek away with his thumb.

"She deserves a full childhood Richard."

"Childhood? Kori she turns 17 next week!" he stressed his voice growing in volume.

"All the more reason to make things right." I reply quietly, as his eyes soften.

Richard nodded before walking towards the phone that lay on the kitchen worktop. Picking it up, he pulled out a small notebook from his jacket and dialled a number.

I turned towards the window one again, trying to make out my daughter amongst the trees and plants. There is a moments silence as Richard waits for an answer on the phone.

"Hello." I hear him speak after a short moment.

Curious of who he'd called; I turn around to watch him on the phone as he continued to speak.

"This is Richard Grayson. I would like to request permission to enrol a new student into your Academy."

I catch Richard's eye and he gives me a reassuring smile. Hopefully we were doing the right thing.

I turn back towards the window and smile slightly to myself as I watch Mar'i try to talk to a bird in the garden. "We will not hide you away anymore." I whisper to myself as an unheard promise to my brave little girl.

**A/N: So first chapter is a little slow but it's just to get a feel of what day to day life is like for Mar'i when she's ill and the strain it has on the family.  
I'll update soon since I've prewritten the next chapter and I have 2 months off school this summer so I'm free to update whenever :) Please review, I always reply x**


	2. Chapter 2: Stealing Hearts

**A/N: Hi Guys! It's lovely to hear from all my old readers again! Thank you for the follows and reviews so far!**

**Enjoy! :3**

**CHAPTER 2: Stealing hearts ****(Mar'i POV)**

_Okay Mar'i, you can do this, you pestered about going here so get your act together._ I inwardly scolded myself as I reached the school gates.

"Jump City Academy." I whispered to myself, reading the intricate golden plack on the wall.

Hesitantly, I walked into the building.

_To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I'd prepared myself for the joys of high school by watching countless movies about people getting put in lockers and getting their heads flushed down toilets, but this place was nothing like this. _

_Then again, this is the real world, not a movie set. _

_Sure you had the jock figures that wolf whistled as I walked passed, the people who were fake tanned and beauty obsessed but not necessarily blonde like the films. You had the supposed 'nerds' who didn't have the thick rimmed glasses, braces and acne. They were just normal people. And I wasn't the stereotypical new girl who got lost and got picked on straight away. _

_To be honest I was pretty much ignored. Not because people were trying to make things harder for me, no, it was just because they were so wrapped up in their own dramas to care. _

_This is real, and the closest to normal that I'd ever get with, you know, dying and being half alien with part time superhero parents._

The loud shriek of the bell interrupted my thoughts. Taking out the timetable my dad gave me, I made my way to my first lesson. After a little difficulty, I found the correct room; 'English room U56, Mr Hendrick".

I walked in slowly and caught my reflection in the window; I smile at myself in positivity. _Today is going to be a great day._

I wait a moment for most people to sit down so that I knew which desks were free. I decide to take one from the back so that less attention is on me. The back of the room were filled with empty seats, only one boy was sat amongst them.

I couldn't make out his face since his head was down as he carved his name into the desk with a ruler. Wow, _classy._

I walk passed him to my seat, looking at his carving as I did. _'Damon' _itread with a smiley face. He obviously didn't notice my presence as his head stayed down towards the desk.

Sitting down at the desk directly behind him against the wall, I study the back of his head. _The back of his head was pretty damn attractive (if they even can be)._

_Okay cute guy in my new class, maybe some of this was like a click flick after all._

I smile to myself and pull out my things, listening to the teacher begin to talk as the later people hustled into the classroom.

**Damon's POV**

_Yeah Mr Hendrick, we know the importance of presentation, get on with it!_ I roll my eyes in frustration as he continues to drone on about how colour coordination in paperwork helps to boost grades_. Is anyone actually listening to this garbage? _

I take out a ruler and start scratching off the paintwork on the side of my desk in boredom. His speech emotionally draining me, I lean backward into my chair and stretch my arms over my head over the desk behind me, like I do every lesson. However a small "ouch" stopped me mid stretch. I realise that the spot behind me that had always been empty, had been filled, and I'd hit this person in the face with my arm. Feeling terrible I spin around in my chair to apologise.

That's when I saw her.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She had wavy, soft black hair as dark as the night's sky that leaned against her thin shoulders and ended a couple of inches from her hips. Her bangs lay side swept over her right eye and across her delicate face. Her skin was abnormally pale with little colour flushed over her cheeks. But over all of that, it was her eyes that captivated me the most. They were not only the most beautiful shade of forest green that I had ever laid eyes on, but they were also filled with a vivid curiosity but also a spark of pain that pulled you in. She quite literally took my breath away, and I didn't even know her name.

I shook my head a couple of times to bring myself from my daze. In doing so I realised that her beautiful green eyes were blinking back at me in confusion and curiosity. Quickly, I realise that I hadn't apologised for hitting her in the face and I begin to fumble over my words.

"Hi um I'm sorry that I just, ya know, pretty much punched you. It's just that nobody has ever sat there the whole year and I didn't expect a new person. Well I'm assuming that you're new since I haven't seen you around before. I'd remember a face like yours because well, it's nice and-" her melodic laughter cuts me off from my idiotic rambling. "Um yeah." I finish lamely, trying to ignore that wave of embarrassment that hit me.

"It's okay." She chuckles before holding out her hand, "I'm Mar'i, Mar'i Grayson."

"Damon Hale" I reply, talking her hand and shaking it gently. She looked so fragile, like any application of pressure could crush her.

"Right everyone!" I hear Mr Hendrick speak up. "Take notes on the following video about the importance of metaphors in poetry."

I turn away from the green eyed beauty behind me and begin to scramble for my pen and paper in my pockets. I never have been the most organised person in the world, but hey, I was no slacker.

My fingers finally find my pen. Fumbling in my haste I pull the lid a little too violently and fling my pen across the room.

_Get your head in the game Hale_. I scold myself. _Yes you have just met an extremely attractive and funny, new, real girl, but focus!_

I slowly turn around again back to Mar'i.

"Hey again. Um..." I start, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Can I borrow a pen please?"

_I'm_ such an idiot...

She raises an eyebrow quizzically. "So you hit me in the face then ask to use my equipment?" she crosses her arms over her chest and smirks, "you're not one for first impressions are you?"

I'm taken back by her eyes as they glimmer with childlike playfulness. I smirk back, "Well I'm sorry. Now...pen?" I plead with a grin.

Laughing she takes pity on me and hold out a pen.

"Thank you" I take it from her grasp. Not to sound corny like we're in some kind of crappy chick flick, but I swear that I felt a shock of electricity flow through my arm as my skin touched hers.

I look up at her one more time; I just can't take my eyes away. Its sounds cliché but I really have never seen anyone like her. Everyone in this school was the same. Fake hair, fake eyelashes, spoilt bitches who would only flirt with you then dump your ass when you didn't put out. She seemed...real.

Her adorable giggle broke me out of my trance. "Why are you staring at me?"

_Oops._

"Um well I, you, um" I stumble, only to be interrupted by Mr Hendrick's monotone voice.

"Mr Hale are you quite finished flirting?" his voice droned.

"No Sir! I mean that's not what I was- I um, sorry Sir" I mumble, blushing as the rest of the class stared at me.

"Ahhh that's right." He continued looking straight at Mar'i. "You're the new student I presume. You are?" he paused for her name.

"A complete babe!" some asshole shouts from across the room, earning him a chorus of laughter from the other guys in the class.

_What a douche, you haven't even taken the time to get to know her._

I turn back to Mar'i who has sunk lower into her chair and looking into her hands, her cheeks flushed a violent red.

"My name is Mar'i Grayson." She spoke quietly after the laughter had died down.

"Well, Miss Grayson it's a pleasure." He nodded as she nodded in thanks. "Now," he paused before continuing "on with lesson".

**A/N:****And that, my dear children, is how high school really is xD No chick flicks here. **

**Soooo, Damon and Mar'i hitting it off ;) Interesting...**

**Just a note that Damon is my own character, but he is based on Damien from the comics (Bruce's biological son) as I am aware that Damien and Mar'i have romantic relations in the comics. But Damon in this story is not related to Bruce in any way for reasons later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Limitations

**A/N: Hi Guys! Just a note, I will always finish my stories. So if I don't update as regularly due to work etc I will never stop midway through a story since I know how annoying it is from when I read other peoples and it gets to a cliff-hanger and they just stop writing. So yeah, I won't do that to you guys :3**

**CHAPTER 3: Limitations ****(Mar'i POV)**

Before we knew it the bell rang for the end of English.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Damon asked me as he returned the pen that I lent him.

I take the pen and pull out my timetable. "I have, erm, gym!" I answer, finding the correct period on the paper.

"Well me too, I'll walk you there if you want?" He asked a little too eagerly. Noticing this, he began to blush and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I blush at his enthusiasm at spending more time with me. "Sure. I'd like that" I smile as we begin to head out of the room.

...

The walk to the gym was a long one.

But walking with Damon made time fly. And for two people that had just met an hour ago, things weren't awkward or clumsy, they were right. And we never ran out of things to talk about, _but conversation somehow always worked its way back onto me._

"Wait, so you can speak FOUR languages?" he asked in amazement as we continued to walk down the hall.

"That's right, I speak Japanese, French and Russian as well as English." I reply proudly, of course leaving out the fact that I can also speak fluent Tamaranian. AND leaving out the fact that I'd learnt Japanese from kissing a Japanese restaurant delivery guy when we ordered takeout this one time.

He chuckled for a moment.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"You're just so full of life" he replies, stopping walking and looking straight into my eyes.

_Oh..._

_But I'm not full of life at all am I? I was quite actually the exact opposite._

I gaze back into his hazel eyes, the most glorious belnd of brwn and green that I'd ever seen. They glimmered confidently, but hid something behind them, it just pulled you in.

_I can't feel this way about him_, I scold myself sadly.

I drop my eyes from his and step slightly away from him.

His smile fell as he opened his mouth to comment on this, but the sound of the bell cut off his chance to speak.

Realising that we were late to lesson we walked quickly the rest of the way to the gym.

...

"Right guys, girls change over here, lads over there." The gym teacher instructed, pointing in two separate directions.

Following his finger, I made my way to the female changing room with the other girls.

Walking in, I find a bench and I begin to get changed into my gym kit, a simple purple vest top with black sport shorts.

I inwardly roll my eyes at the group of girls getting dressed behind me, wittering on about their appearance. All I heard was 'Ugh my thighs are huge', 'you can't even see my collarbones', and 'why am I so goddamn fat?'.

Interested to see these so called 'huge' people, I turn my head towards them. And of course they weren't fat in the slightest. They were l pretty much size 0s.

_Ugh teenage girls._

Seeing that one of the girls had caught me looking at them, I turn my head away, and busy myself by tying my shoe lace.

"Hey." I hear her address me. I turn around and plaster a fake smile (_I mean I'd pretty much mastered them by now when telling my parents that I felt fine on my weaker days)._

"You're the new girl right?" She says, catching her friends' attention as they all break of their conversations and stare at me.

"Um yeah. I'm Mar'i. It's nice to meet you." I reply in my best sugary sweet tone. _I may not like these girls but I was actually brought up to be polite._ "And by the way," I begin to add, "you all look fine to me so I don't think that you should be worrying about your weight, life is just too short for that."

_But then again it's only short for some people, _I thought bitterly.

"Pfft says you!" the main girl sneered (_she still hadn't given me her name. I guess some people weren't brought use with basic manners_). "You're SOOO thin!" She continued a jealous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah girl! You have no stomach or thighs, and you can see your shoulder AND collar bones. What's your secret?" another girl chimed in as they all looked at me in awe for an answer.

_Were they being freaking serious?_

_I mean I was pretty scrawny, not exactly skeletal, but I didn't have much fat OR muscle on me. But that was down to the medication and lack of nutrients rather than dieting or working out._

I stare at them slightly as they wait for an answer.

_Well what am I opposed to tell them? "I'm bony because I am severely malnourished since my blood poisoning causes me to throw up pretty much anything that I eat."?_

_Nope, bad plan._

"Ermm.. Just eat your veggies I guess?" I answer flatly before starting to make my way passed them to the door. "Well I should get going, bye. It was a pleasure" I finished, flat out lying.

I walk out of the door into the main gym hall, my eyes meeting with Damon's from across the hall with the boys. He smiles at me with his dazzling smile. I grin back dreamily, glad that things were awkward after earlier.

I start to walk towards them but a gruff voice stops me.

"Mar'i Grayson?" the gym teacher asks me.

"Yes Sir." I reply politely, turning to face him.

"Ah you're new. It appears that I have received a note from your father explaining that you are excused from taking part in today's physical education." He informed me, looking at a piece of paper in my dad's handwriting.

I am slightly relieved to hear that, especially considering that I wasn't used to such a large amount of exercise without being near an oxygen machine. I was happy to sit out and watch whatever they were going to do today.

_What was it that they were going to do today?_

I look around and notice the rows of dodge balls lined up against the wall. However when scanning them, I also notice Damon talking to the girl I'd talked to earlier in the changing rooms.

_Was she batting her eyelashes at him? And touching his arm?_

_Oh HELL no! _i feel my blood begin to boil as Damon makes no attempt to back away from this girl. _I am sooo not backing out without a fight._

"Actually Sir," I reason, "I think that I'm ok to not sit this one out." I reply, my eyes not moving from Damon and fixed with determination.

"As you wish Miss Grayson." He nodded, putting away the piece of paper and taking hold of his whistle on a chain around his neck. "I hope that you know how to play dodge ball." He finished before blowing his whistle as everyone scrambled for a dodge ball as the game began.

_People can get hurt in dodge ball, right?_

_Awesome._

I walk quickly to the end of the wall and pick up a ball lying on the floor next to me. I didn't exactly know the rules, all that I had gathered was try and hit people, and don't get hit yourself. Seemed simple enough.

The class has naturally divided into two teams based on what side of the room each person was on.I find myself on a team with mostly girls, none of which I knew or recognised. And look who was on the opposing team. Little miss flirt-a-lot and Damon_. This could be fun._

Gathering what little strength I had I began dodging the balls heading in my direction. I'd watched my parents train for missions with exercises like this; I'd picked up a tip or two along the way. Finding my inner fight, I hurdle the ball towards the changing room girl flirting with Damon, aiming right for her head.

_I'm not the violent or possessive type but come on, this girl was a bitch._

Hearing a small thud and a girly squeal, I punch the air in celebration and smile as my ball hits the girl straight in the face.

_Not bad for a first try, eh?_

But my smile instantly fades as everything turns to slow motion.

A wave of dizziness washed over me, flooding every inch of my body causing me to sway slightly.

That was then followed by a sharp pain in my chest, like my heart had begun to pump acid around my body instead of blood.

Breathing heavily I start to back away from the court and scramble for the door to wobble into the changing rooms. I barely reach the toilets in time before coughing up a large amount of blood, some of it spilling onto the floor.

Catching my breath I pull out a tub of pills from my sock (I always carry them) and take 3.

I pull my shaking body against the wall and sit onto the floor, trying to desperately catch my breath as my body weakened more. I need my oxygen tank. I try to stand to open the windows slightly to get more air circulated. As soon as I open it, I fall to the floor in a heap. I try to position myself sitting with my back against the wall and head upright in case I need to throw up.

_These attacks were common after I push myself too much, but all I did was jump around a little and throw a ball. Am I too weak to even do that now?_

Starting to cry, I pull my head into my shaking hands, tears and blood covering my face.

_I can't live like this anymore. I'm trying to fight, but I'm losing. _

**A/N:****Poor Mar'i :( Tricky first day or what and it's not even the end of the day yet:')**

**I added this chapter to show that even though Mar'i has achieved her dream of going to school and meeting a guy, she still has limitations and is still incredibly ill so even things such as gym class are big tasks to her.**

**Please leave your thoughts with me and review, and thank you if you do regularly x**


	4. Chapter 4: Do you only Steal Hearts?

**A/N: Hi Guys! Not many people of you are taking interest in this story which sucks a little, then again it's only Chapter 4 so maybe some people might need more time getting into it. There are only about 5 of you actively reading which kind of makes me want to stop writing the story haha, but I won't for those of you who **_**are**_** reading. But if the plot if really boring/bad, I'm open to suggestions to improve it :) x**

**CHAPTER 4: Do you only steal hearts? ****(Mar'i POV)**

It seemed like hours before the pills managed to kick in. In that time I'd been laying in the same position against the wall, my skin cold and de-oxygenated, and my head dizzy from the loss of blood. But in reality, it had only been a few minutes.

Taking a strong breath I slowly stand up, clinging onto a nearby sink for support. Feeling strong enough to stand on my own, I let go of the sink and hobble over to a mirror on the far side of the opposing wall.

I shouldn't have even looked.

I didn't recognise the girl staring back at me. Her hair was straggly and tangled with dried blood, her skin pale with dark patches under her eyes and her cheek bones as streaks of blood stained her white complexion. The only sense of familiarity the reflection held was in her eyes. They were still the same green, duller and dimmer, but the same forest green no less.

There were still parts of me that looked like me.

A sharp knock at the changing room door knocked me out of my daze.

"Miss Grayson, are you in there?" a muffled voice of the gym teacher yelled from the other side of the changing room door.

I opened my mouth to reply but no voice came. I coughed roughly before replying weakly, "Yes Sir, I'm sorry. I just felt a little sick so came in here."

"Do you need me to get a female member of staff to come in to see you?"

My eyes widen as I glance around the blood covered floor. Frantically I hobble over to the toilet and grab some toilet paper and start mopping the blood from the floor. "NO! No! I'm ok thank you, I'll be fine!" I shouted a little stronger now as I begin to panic. They can't see this, nobody can come in here!

"Well if you are ill then I do insist that I fetch the school nurse to take a look at you" he reasoned.

_I understand that he's trying to be helpful, but my parents didn't inform the school about my condition. Nobody but my doctors knew, if the school found out that I was even slightly radioactive, they'd call the police and but me into permanent hospital care._

"NO!" I reply a little too desperately. "No." I correct myself in a calmer voice, "That's not necessary, I just felt like I was going to be sick and didn't want to risk it. I'm not ill, I think a dodge ball just hit me awkwardly in the stomach." I lied.

"I see. Well do let me know if you change your mind. The lesson is almost over so I'll give you some time to compose yourself before I let the other girls in. You can get changed early and it will give you some time to grab some water or something before your next lesson."

"Thank you, Sir"

I exhale slowly in relief, shutting my eyes and leaning back against the wall again.

Now it's time to get cleaned up, thank you changing room showers!

After cleaning the floor with some more paper, I jump into the warm water of the shower, rubbing the blood from my face and hands.

After a while, I turned off the water and checked my appearance in the mirror again. Sure my skin was still paler than usual, but my hair had restored its shine and all traces of blood had vanished. Satisfied, I go to get dressed back into my jeans and other top. Just as I leave the changing rooms, the bell rings to signal the end of the lesson. I grab my bag and hurry through the hall and out into the corridor, avoiding contact with anyone that I walked passed, and ignoring any questions that they blurted at me. I just needed to be alone for a while. So I stayed alone for the rest of the day.

...

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I managed to keep to myself without too many people from gym asking where I was. But most of all, I was just thankful that I hadn't bumped into Damon.

I sighed in exhaustion at my maths class desk as I watched the clock tick slowly along.

Just 10 more seconds until the end of the day.

3, 2, 1...

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped from my seat, gathered my books and headed straight to the exit.

I was just about to reach the gates, but an arm suddenly grabbed mine. I let out a small "Eep!" in surprise and tried to move away from this person.

"Hey! Relax it's just me." I familiar voice spoke laced with concern and amusement.

"Damon." I smile and stop struggling from his grasp.

"I just came to see if you were ok? You kind of went missing from action after you slammed Melissa in the face." He chuckled at the last part.

_Melissa? Oh so the flirty changing room bitch did have a name._

"Um yeah, I wasn't feeling too good so I just thought that I'd sit the rest of the lesson out." I replied. I wasn't technically lying."Sorry about Melissa. Is she okay?" I ask, not really caring, but wanting to see his reaction.

"Yeah she'll be fine." He brushed it off quickly, "but seriously, are _you _feeling better?" he repeated, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I blush a little at his actions. Wow, so he really doesn't care about Melisa. "Yes, thank you."

His eyes suddenly lit up like he'd remembered something important."Well I've gotta go, extra homework and all. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he rushed, making his way down towards the gates, not waiting for a reply.

"Yep" I sigh dreamily as he turns around and gives me one last smile before jogging down the street.

And that's when I stood there for a good 10 minutes like a love struck idiot.

_Get a grip Grayson; he could be like this with every new girl._

Walking out of the gates me here my phone begins to vibrate. Checking the caller ID I answer. "Hi Mom!" I pause for an answer. "Yep my first day went great. No you don't have to pick me up, I'd like to walk home." I explain in answer to her question. "Yep I'm sure; okay I love you, bye!" I smile before hanging up.

I know that it sounds stupid, but even walking home on my own was a big step for me. It was just the amount of independence that I needed without being helpless.

Crossing the road I sigh and reflect on my day. The teachers, the gym incident, a certain guy with the amazing smile and hazel eyes and-

Wait what?

_Wow Mar'i you've known him for a day. He could be anyone._

_But he's not just ANYONE, is he? _

I subconsciously sigh dreamily as my mind continues to replay Damon's image in my head.

My sudden day dreaming is abruptly cut short as someone slams into me, knocking me to ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I shout at him as he lies on the floor besides me. I look up at his face and realise that it is covered by a dark hood from the guy's hoodie.

That's when I noticed the bag in his left hand and the group of people running towards us.

"Thief!" they shouted in a clamber towards us.

Before I could even comprehend the situation, the hooded figure sprung to his feet and began to sprit off further down the road before disappearing amongst the crowd of civilians.

_Thief huh? Well this is about as close to a superhero I'm going to get_, I thought, pushing myself up from the concrete.

I start to walk towards the direction that the figure ran, hoping that running wouldn't give away that I was onto him (not like I had the strength to run anyway).

After about 10 minutes of walking I'd started to give up. After all, he would have covered more ground than me since he was moving quicker. I continued down the road making my way to my house. However, walking along, I reached a dark alley way. As I walk passed, I hear a rustle and heavy breathing. Intrigued, I peek around the corner. My eyes widen as I see the hooded thief in the alley catching his breath, sat onto the ground holding the bag that he had been holding when he ran into me. _Looks like it's my lucky day. Well not really DAY since I could have died in the girls changing rooms today, but yeah, it's been a lucky 10 minutes._

I realise that he still hadn't noticed my presence, i may be weaker than him, but i have the element of surprise. _It's now or never._

Seizing my opportunity I do a quick sprint from behind the corner and into the alleyway, completely taking the figure off guard.

Firstly I start to pull as the bag that he held in his left hand, trying to loosen his grip on it as he began to stand up. After a short struggle I resulted to kicking him in the stomach _(unfair in a fight, I know, but this guy was a criminal). _As he relaxed at the blow, I swiped at the bag, causing it to fall to the ground. On impact, money began to spill from the bag in hundreds of $500 notes. I step back and watch them all flutter to the ground like injured butterflies.

I watched in disgust at the amount of money stolen. There must be thousands in here. _What a douche bag,_ I think to myself. Now, _it's time to see who you are._

Realising that he was recovering from my kick I pulled at his hood, hoping to expose this criminals face.

And boy did I...

The first thing that I saw was his hazel eyes blinking back at mine in shock.

"Damon?" I whisper in disbelief, my eyes not leaving his embarrassed and worried face.

My eyes start to fill with tears slightly, but I blink them back.

"It's not what it looks like!" He rushed, holding up his gloved hands in an innocent gesture, his eyes filled with guilt, obviously a part of him ashamed.

My unblinking eyes and heartbroken expression must have been enough of an answer for him as I remained silent.

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed to me sadly, sounding almost as if he was ashamed of his actions.

But he couldn't have been ashamed...

Not when the next thing he did was grab the bag of money and climb over the stone wall in escape, leaving me alone and broken.

**A/N:****What a first day :')**

**Damon what are you doing dude?! Seriously?!**

**Reactions pleaseee**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Again

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you for reading so far. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've been camping with my family which means no electronics ~gasp~. But I'm home again now and here's a BIG update to make up for it :)  
I've planned out the whole story and it's no less than 15 chapters (probably around 17ish) so a little more than I originally thought but oh well.**

**CHAPTER 5: Starting Again ****(Mar'i POV)**

I walked the rest of the way homewith only one thing on my mind; what a first day.

Sure I was disappointed, hurt, confused, angry, but they were common emotions for me, so I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. I'd known him for a day; it wasn't long enough to get a broken heart.

But I would never have guessed that he'd be a criminal.

Curiosity washed over my hurt. I was going to find out who he really was.

Walked down my driveway and opened the front door, "I'm home!" I called through my large house. I stepped inside and dumped my gym bag onto the mat next to the door.

"Mar'i!" I hear a voice above me. I look up and see my mom at the top of the staircase. She was obviously glad to see me since she flew down the stairs instead of actually walking down them. She embraced me in one of her famously tight hugs. "How was your first day?" she asked, pulling away and holding me at arm's length, and excited smile gracing her beautiful face.

"It was great, but there really isn't anything to report." I smile back, leaving out my new crush being a law breaker and definitely leaving out my episode in gym class today.

She raised her eyebrow sceptically but didn't press the subject. She reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. "Well I am glad that you did not have any problems." She beamed. She glanced at my gym bag on the floor and picked it up. "I shall put this with the laundry and you can tell me more about your day at dinner" she announced, flying up the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a sip; I look out of the window into the garden, replaying the day in my head. After a few moments I heard the back door unlock.

"Hey dad!" I shout, not turning around but knowing it was him.

I hear the door close and lock before hearing his voice "Mar'i! How was school?"

I finish my water and turn around to face his direction. "It was good thanks, nothing to report" I smile, walking down the hall towards him and embracing him.

Suddenly an idea hits me. "Dad can I ask you a question?" I ask, my voice muffled by the hug.

"Sure, what's up?" he answered, pulling away and bending down to pull off his boots.

"What do you know about a boy called 'Damon Hale'?" I ask, scolding myself inwardly as I blush at the mention of his name.

My mother's voice interrupts us from upstairs "Ah so you've met a boy!" she sings against the sound of the washing machine turning on.

"NO MOM!" I shout up the stairs before turning to look at my dad for answer.

He chuckles as I shake my head slowly from side to side in embarrassment.

He put his hand to his chin, "Hmm...Hale." He repeated to himself. Suddenly his eyes lit up, "I used to work with a guy called Henry Hale a few years ago, I think his boy was called Damon."

I catch onto his use of words. "You say that you 'used' to work with him?" I question.

My father nodded his head, "He left town a few years ago and never came back, left the company in tethers."

_Hmm._ "Do you know why? I mean he left his son here." I ask, leaning against the door.

"He was a private man, but from what he let on, there was this big trauma within the family and he took off, couldn't handle the stress so he packed his bags and left." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

_Trauma? Damon stealing?_

I was about to press it further but I was cut off by my mother's voice again. And this time I didn't like its tone.

"MAR'I ANNE GRAYSON!" I heard her yell in anger as she flew downstairs in a flash of green.

_Ouch, she used my middle name._

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR GYM CLOTHES?" she rages, her eyes glowing green.

_Crap, I completely forgot about my gym clothes._

I looked at my father for support, but his face was set with the same anger as my mother. He glared at me with an explosion of worry, anger and disproval blurring his sapphire eyes.

I looked back at my mother whose eyes had stopped glowing green as she looked at me, waiting for me to tell the story.

I create a story about wanting to show off in gym to the teachers to be head of the class, and I ramble about having another one of my episodes and needing to sit out the rest of the lesson. I told them the whole story about what happened in the toilets, talking quickly and stumbling over myself, hoping that the quicker I told them, the less mad they'd be.

I take a breath after telling my story and meet both of their faces, waiting for a reaction.

But they didn't need to say anything. I knew from the look in their eyes what they were thinking. They were disappointed that I wasn't responsible about my limits and I pushed myself unnecessarily, but most of all they were concerned that my birthday was in a week and my attacks were getting more common.

My eyes start to fill with tears as I put myself in their position. "I'm sorry." I choke out, looking at the ground as tear began to spill over onto my cheeks.

I didn't look up, but I could feel my mother's eyes return to their normal shade of green as her gaze on me softened. "Thank you for your apology." She sighed. "Your father and I will discuss the consequences of your actions. Go to your room and I will call you down for dinner in about an hour." My mother spoke softly. "But first, I will throw this away." She addressed the blood splattered vest top in her right hand.

I nod and sulk off into my bedroom.

I open the door and enter my bedroom, flopping onto my bed. Yawning slightly I pull out my laptop and open it. I crack my knuckles and begin to type into the search engine. 'Damon Hale' I typed in large letters. Pressing 'search' I wait for results.

0 results found.

I exhale heavily in relief. He was a criminal, but at least nobody knew his identity.

I try another search, 'Thief hoodie Jump City'. I hold my breath as I press send.

100+ results found.

I click on the first page as it takes me to a newspaper article from a few weeks ago, 'Hooded youth money stealer at it again', the headline read in bold letters.

I go back and click the next page, another article of a similar description, 'Thousands stolen from local bank, no evidence left.'

I scan read the article and clicked on another. This page wasn't a newspaper article, it was a police report. On it were witness accounts of each crime, and a small blurry photograph in the corner.

Curious, I zoomed in on the picture, swinting my eyes to make the low resolution image clearer.

It was defiantly Damon. He had the same build and the same hoodie.

He was the one that the police were after.

_Why had my parents not told me about him? I mean, surly Nightwing would be after him too?_

I sign in frustration and blow a stray piece of hair from my face.

Suddenly, I hear a tap at my window.

I freeze and turn to the window, waiting for the noise again.

After a moment of waiting, a small pebble hit my window, creating another tapping noise.

Curious, I get up from my bed and wonder slowly over to the window, grabbing my hair dryer as a weapon just in case.

Peering out from behind the edge of my curtains, I look down into the garden.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Damon was stood there, in my garden, throwing pebbles at my window to get my attention like some cheesy romance movie.

_How the hell did he even know where I lived or which window was mine?!_

Seeing me, he waved and put down the pebbles from his hand onto the grass.

I open my window and whisper down to him, aware that my parents could catch him if I spoke at my normal volume. "Damon? What the hell are you doing here? Leave!" I demand down to him, angry that he'd lied to me and turned up randomly at my house, but secretly happy to see him.

Despite everything, deep down my feelings for him hadn't really changed. I wasn't in love with him after a day, but I did like him...a lot.

He winced a little at my harshness and looked down at his feet. "Mar'i" he spoke softly not even needing to whisper. "Look I'm so sorry about earlier. I know what you must be thinking, but I'm not the guy that you saw in the alley way." He began. "The real me is the guy that you lent a pen to in English Class. You have to try and understand." He looked up, his hazel eyes glassy and tired.

As much as I wanted to believe that he wasn't a bad person, the facts were looking me right in the face. "I'm sorry, but I can't have anything to do with you when you're a criminal."

His face fell slightly at the last word. "Please, I don't expect you to like me, but can't we at least be friends? You can't base your opinion of me on one thing that you don't even fully understand."

I sigh and think about it.

_He didn't lie to me or deceive me, he just didn't tell me. But then again, why should he? He probably hasn't told his best friends about his secret life, let alone the girl he met in English a few hours ago. If anyone was lying here, it was me. He hasn't told me he lead a different life out of the school walls, I haven't' told him that I'm ill. Do I really have the right to deny him the chance of another shot based on what happened earlier? He's technically the bad guy here, but that doesn't mean that he's a bad guy. What the hell have I got to lose? I'm dying, I can't be in any more trouble than I am already. _

I glance down at his face as he looks at me in hope, waiting for my answer. "Ok" I sigh, closing my eyes briefly, mentally praying that I won't regret my answer.

"What?" Damon asked quietly, not quiet believing my answer.

I threatening to smile but cough it away, trying to keep a poker face. "I said ok, but it will take a while for you to gain my trust again "I warn, trying to keep my face straight as he starts to smile at my answer.

"I'll work at it" he beamed, his hazel eyes sparkling with appreciation.

"And you have to stop stealing" I tell him, not sure of the answer.

This face fell and his eyes dulled, "I'm sorry Mar'i but I really can't." He answered sadly.

I start to protest "But-"

"Please just trust that I'm doing this for a reason." He cuts me off, his desperate tone pulling at my heart.

_I do trust him._

I sigh, "Whatever it is that you're hiding, I'll find out eventually." I warn, crossing my arms over my chest in frustration.

He nods his head in understanding, "If our friendship goes well I'll probably end up telling you myself. But I can't right now. But please just give me a chance at being a friend. When I hang out with you, it's just...amazing." he finished, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly at his confession.

_I feel it too_.

Think for a bit. "We'll start again ok? Everyone deserves another chance."

"Start again?" he asks to confirm.

I smile and nod. "Do you want my phone number? You know, so we can talk without being scarred about getting caught?" I blush at my bold move, and begin to chuckle as I see him blush too as he nods.

"Sure, but since we're starting again," he began, "can I borrow a pen please?" asked, winking at the reference to us first meeting.

Goosebumps develop over my body as I feel more blood rush to my cheeks. "Well this is familiar", I laugh throwing him a pen from my desk. "Just don't hit me in the face this time." I laugh.

"Hey! It was an accident, you were new!" he chuckled, catching the pen.

"It still hurt!" I laughed harder, threatening alerting my parents.

"I would never hurt you again." Damon replied, his voice serious and sincere. He'd stopped chuckling, showing me that he meant it.

I smile and nod as I recite my cell number and he writes it on his hand with the pen.

He thanked me as he put the lid back on the pen. "So, friends?" he asked, throwing the pen at the open window for me to catch.

"Friends." I confirm, catching the pen in one hand and winking at me.

My mother's voice suddenly cuts us off "MAR'I! DINNER IS READY!" she shouts from downstairs.

I roll my eyes at the timing, "COMING MOM!" I shout back, giving Damon an apologetic smile.

"I'll text you!" He calls before beginning to climb over my fence onto the street.

I nod. "Goodbye" I whisper dreamily as he pops one more smile before disappearing down the street.

...

I spent the entirety of dinner the happiest I'd been in a long time. Even though we ate with a thin layer of tension covering us from our arguments earlier, I couldn't care less.

My cell phone on my lap stared to vibrate. I picked it up to see a message from an unknown number. 'Hey Mar'i, it's Damon. How's it going?' it read.

I blushed and text back under the table.

"Mar'i, phone away when you're at the table" my father scolded, taking another bite of his chicken.

I nod and quickly send the message, putting my phone away in my pocket to continue eating.

"There is something that your father and I would like to discuss with you." My mother spoke, placing her knife and fork down onto the plate and folding her hands together.

I put down my own cutlery and give her my attention.

Seeing this, she continued, "We think that after your accident in gym class today, it would be best to pull you out of school until at least after your birthday."

My mouth hung open, _so I can't see Damon?_

Seeing this, my father jumped in, "It's just so that we can monitor your progress and keep an eye on you."

My eyes remain wide as I threaten to shout. My eyes dart between my parents, reading their faces. _They looked tired; I couldn't argue back today, they're just trying to do what's right._

I nod in defeat and eat more of my food, a tightness developing in my chest as I feel another text from Damon vibrate in my pocket.

**A/N: Oh the confusion and drama. :')  
So a very big update with lots going on, sorry about that xD**

**Please review, and thank you for reading, I really appreciate the attention and interest :3**

**A big thank you in particular to aylathetitan, Sweetums14, writerqueen246 and Sneakers4night for reviewing every time. I look forward from hearing your opinions each chapter :3**

**Anyone else feel free to also comment. I know that I'm being pushy but I just get paranoid that people don't like it xD**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm sorry that it's been forever:( basically i was at a writing low for a few weeks because of how many readers I've lost on the last couple of chapters. I thought that maybe leaving the story for a few weeks would give enough time for some old readers to come back (as explained in the review I put, if any of you saw it). And well, that didn't happen. So I'm going to continue with the story anyway and I'm so sorry for making those of you who actually care wait.  
So here it is, chapter 6. (you might want to re-read the past 5 chapters by the way (I did), it has been a while)**

**CHAPTER 6: Secrets ****(Mar'i POV)**

_Well it's the morning of day number 5 of sitting on my ass doing nothing. I when I mean nothing, I mean being under house arrest and googling Damon's background for my entertainment._

_Speaking of which, I was on my computer now trying to figure him out. _

_He'd been texting me every day since I hadn't been at school, offering to send me notes from missed classes. I had originally told him that I was off school sick but I had to switch stories after he kept offering to come over to help my catch up on work._

_I eventually told him that I was better but was spending some time with my family out of town and would be back after a week, and he knows no different as far as I can tell._

I lean back into my chair and crack my fingers. _I need to find out what he's hiding from me, but I've must have searched his name at least a dozen times._ _Think Mar'i, think._

_His name._

My eyes widen as I let a small gasp escape my lips.

Maybe I'm typing in the wrong name to get what I want...

I lean forward towards the keyboard and type 'Henry Hale' and click 'search'.

I hold my breath as it loads.

1 result found.

I click on the page and wait for it to load.

After a while, large lettering, a new article headline appeared. '**Wayne and S.T.A.R labs on new technology breakthrough.'**

_Wait what? S.T.A.R labs and Wayne Enterprises...working together?_

_Why have I never heard about this? My grandfather Bruce Wayne owned Wayne Enterprises before my father took over, and S.T.A.R labs was owned by a family friend Victor Stone (Also known as the former Teen Titan Cyborg, and my Uncle). Why would they be working together all of a sudden? As far as I knew, they weren't associated in any way._

I continued to read through the article. By the looks of the vague descriptions the article gave, it looks as though the media didn't have much information on this either. The only thing that I had gathered was that they have developed some sort of drug but it still needed to be perfected. But what kind of drug?

I continue to delve deeper into the page. Remembering why I was here in the first place, I looked for the mention on Henry Hale. Reading along, it was written that Henry Hale had discovered the key into finding the drug.

_If he had the credit of this apparently amazing break through, then why did he leave home?_

I sign in confusion and leaned backwards into my chair, stretching my arms slightly.

I heard my mother knock on my bedroom door. I turn off my computer screen before letting her in.

"Mar'i sweetie, your father just left for work and I am leaving in about 20 minutes" she popped her head into my room from behind the door.

_I still wasn't allowed to be on my own, which meant one thing -a babysitter_.

"Sooo," she continued in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to drop you off at Victor's work on the way so he can keep an eye on you." She finished smiling before shutting the door and walking back down the stairs to get ready.

"Okayyyyy" I sigh back. I rolled my eyes at the thought, I was 17 in 2 days and I needed constant adult supervision, it was tragic.

Then again, this would be a great opportunity for me to ask Uncle Cy about the article I found.

I smiled at the discovery, turning my screen back on and printing out the article to show him. Once printed, I fold it and place it in my jacket pocket before heading out the door.

...

"Thanks again for this Victor" my mother waved from the car as she dropped me off outside the large building of S.T.A.R labs.

"It's really no problem Kori" he smiled from the doorway, waving back as my mother drove down the street.

He turned his attention to me as I reached the door.

He smiled and hugged me before stepping to the side for me to walk passed him and into the building.

"How's it going then little lady?" He asked, leading me down the corridor to his office.

"It's alright I guess, same old same old." I answer with a smile as I fiddle nervously with the paper in my pocket, trying to gage a good time to confront him.

We stopped walking as he opened his lab door.

"Right Mar'i, I'm still working in the other room, but I'll leave you here. Help yourself to food and water from the mini fridge, and you're welcome to use my computer" he offered, gesturing for me to sit down at his desk.

I comply and sit as he continues, "If you need me, I'll be in the room next door." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you." I smile and nod.

His smile widens as he turns to walk into the other room.

_It's now or never._

"Wait!" I speak up, causing him to turn. Content that I had his attention, I continued. "Uncle Cy, I was wondering if you could tell me about this article that I found." I ask, leaning back to pull the paper from my pocket.

I hand over the article as he gives me a quizzical look. Taking it, he reads over the headline and looks up in surprise.

"How did you find this?" he asked me, his eyes wide.

"I was looking for information on a man called Henry Hale and I came across this. Why did you guys not tell me that you were working with dad on something?"

He shook his head sadly, "the god damn press" he muttered under his breath.

I raise an eyebrow as I wait for his answer.

He sighed, "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to give you false hope." He explained.

My look told him to explain.

He exhaled once again before explaining, "When you were younger, we were desperate to find a cure for your condition. Everybody was going crazy trying to think of a way to develop some sort of drug to neutralise the toxins in your blood, or at least reduce the side effects. That's when Hale came and suggested a different medical approach" he sighed, scratching the top of his bald head. "...and it worked." He noticed that my eyes lit up with excitement so he continued rush his sentences. "But there was still this danger of the drug not being stable enough to use. That's when we concluded that it would take at least another 20 years to develop it fully. It was time that we just didn't have."

"So it was a dead end." I ask, all hope being crushed inside me.

"Yes." He replied sadly, looking at my crushed expression. "We tried everything in our power Mar'i. I even considered using a piece of technology that I owned back from Titan's Tower."

"What technology?"

He sighed slowly, "Follow me."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I stood from the chair as Victor began to walk out of the room. I quickly followed. He turned left at the door and continued to lead me down a corridor.

After awhile of walking we reached a small room labelled 'MG'.

MG?

My confusment must have shown on m face as Vic points at the label "You don't recognise your own initials?" he smiled.

"This is a room for me?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"It's the room dedicated to curing you." He replied, his eyes glassy.

Tears begin to form in my eyes at the sight, after all this time, they were still trying to save me.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve as Vic swipes his ID card across a panel and opens the door.

The room was messy. The walls covered in pieces of paper and medical charts, stray equipment scattered across the floor.

At the end of the room, there was a glass case containing a vile of blue liquid. Above the cases, a framed photograph hung lazily from the wall.

I walked across the room for a better look, ignoring my uncle's questions.

I get close enough to the photograph to see a group photo of my grandfather Bruce, my father, Victor and a man that I did not recognise, all surrounding the case with the vile with the blue liquid.

Confused, I read the caption of the photo. Under each person, there was a name. I looked across for the name of the mystery man.

It read 'Henry Hale'.

That's when it hit me.

"Is this the cure? The medical breakthrough" I ask in amazement as victor walks up to me.

"Yes" he replied simply, trying to coax me away from the case as my eyes continued to fixate themselves of the vivid colour of the liquid in the vile.

"Come on, this isn't what I was going to show you." He spoke, putting his hand on my shoulder to turn my around to follow him.

I ripped my eyes away from the cure and followed him to another case at the other side of the room.

"This" he said, opening the glass case, "is what I was talking about." he reached inside and pulled out a small metal panel, about the size of his hand.

"What is that thing?" I ask, my eyes wide in wonder.

He examined to outer shell of the panel and rubber off a bit of dust from the surface. "Well when I can get it to work again, it's a time machine." He answered. "You see, this is where you enter the date of the time that you want to travel to" he spoke, pointing to a small key pad on the top of the panel. "And here is where you hit it with an energy source" he finished, gesturing towards a small shiny slab of metal next to the key pad.

I still wasn't convinced.

"No way" I reply in disbelief. "Time travel isn't possible"

"It actually is" he replied. "Our plan was to try and get this to work to travel to a time that the cure was developed and bring it back for you."

My heart suddenly swelled with hope. "Then what are we waiting for, let's do it!" I smile, rubbing my hands together.

"But that's the thing" Vic answered, putting the machine back in the case, "we can't find an energy source big enough to power it. Not even your mom's starbolts could make this work."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I ask, close to tears.

He shook his head and placed his large hand on my shoulder."I just needed you to know that you were never alone, and that we never once gave up on you, so don't give up on yourself."

He looked at me sadly as silence engulfed us.

Suddenly his phone began to beep in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, reading to text. "Your mom's here to pick you up" she said with a half smile. "Common, I'll walk you out."

All I could do was nod.

I couldn't even register what was going on around me. I just didn't care.

Apparently we'd made it outside as a cool breeze hit my face.

I saw my mom's car and turned to hug Vic, still not speaking.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her!" my mom called to Vic from the car.

Victor just nodded and smiled before entering the building and shutting the door behind him.

I opened the car door and hopped in, hoping that my mom wouldn't want to make small talk.

I tried to bury my disappointment, but it found a way out. A small sob escaped my lips as I tried to hold back the swells of pain that started to numb my body.

My mom noticed this and I knew she would ask questions, so I spoke first.

"Mom?" I ask between sniffles, still trying to hold back my tears. "I know you said that you wanted me to stay at home, but i need to go to school on my birthday. I need to take my mind off of things."

She studied me for a moment with her soft green eyes. "If that is what you want" she answered gently, not wanting to upset me further.

I nod in thanks and blink back the tears that are about to fall onto my cheeks.

_Mom always knows how to handle me in situations like this. I'm a lot like dad, I don't show my emotions and prefer not to have questions asked or be bombarded with "What's wrong? Are you ok?" questions._

She knows to just give me a hug and leave me to myself.

That that's what she did.

She embraced me carefully before releasing me to start the car.

_My life has always been filled with 'what if' and 'keep smiling and just move forward' moments, and usually that's all I do._

_But for the first time ever I've had enough. _

_For the first time in forever, I give up..._

**A/N: So there you go guys sad times for Mar'i but yay the time travel portal is back xD sorry again that it took so long. I've written most of the story during my mini hiatus and I can't wait for you guys to see what happens :3 next chapter, Mar'i is back at school and...it's her birthday.**

**I'll update soon! Please review guys! It literally makes my day 23573.7 times better :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Crappy Birthday to me

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :D  
I said that I'd update more regularly now so here you go, still another 10 chapters (ish) of the story left :3**

**CHAPTER 7: Crappy Birthday to me ****(Mar'i POV)**

The bright shine of the morning sun gently kissed the delicate concrete of the wide, flat stoned parking lot.

Locking my car I head towards the steel of the school's gates, preparing for the long day ahead. Picking up my pace as the bell rings, I head into the building and down the long corridor toward my English class.

My breaths are slow and uneven, reminding me that today I'm weaker than I'd ever been. It was my first day back after my break, and everything felt different.

Walking down the corridor into my English room I catch my reflection in the classroom window like I did on my first day a week ago. The difference in my appearance scared me.

My usually bright emerald eyes are a faded, murky green in a loss of hope. The only thing glimmering in them are now my unshed tears. My waist long black hair has lost its usual shine and wasn't styled as it usually is. To be honest, I didn't see the point in doing anything with it this morning. _Actually, I didn't see the point in anything anymore._

'Why' you wonder?

Well... it's my birthday.

Usually birthdays are the days that people love the most. They get presents, their family comes over, and they get constant attention for that one special day.

But I wasn't blessed with such things.

I mean sure I woke up to the presents, but I also woke to the sound of my mother crying as she realised what day it was. I heard her sob into her hands are she blamed herself for passing the Sophthium onto me. I walked downstairs to see my father surrounded by medical papers, forcing a smile as he tried to act like he wasn't desperate for someone to save me.

But we all knew that we'd have to face this day sometime.

Turning 17 was something that always stuck in the back of my mind. It didn't mean that today was the exact day that I was going to die, but it just represented that we'd lost the battle to save me in time. I've reached the age the medical experts thought that I would live to a maximum of. My dreams and future had been taken from me.

I look away from my reflection and look down at my feet as I walk towards my desk. But walking along, a strong hand grabs my own.

Turning around I meet a pair of hazel eyes.

"Damon." I sigh to myself, looking at the ground.

I hadn't seen him since that night in my garden since I hadn't been to school, he still thought that I'd been on a family holiday.

I felt him study my face, probably grimacing about how awful i looked today. But I didn't look up to check.

"Are you okay?" He rubbed a small circle on the back of my hand with his thumb as I felt his face study mine.

_Well_ _I haven't been 'okay' all of my life, so no, I'm not. _I think bitterly to myself as my eyes begin to well up with tears. I slowly blink them away before they fall.

_No I can do this, I've been strong so far so don't let one stupid day stop you._

Sniffling slightly I look up from our hands to his face. My broken eyes meet his hazel orbs, and I see that his are swimming in concern.

"Are you having second thoughts about giving me another chance?" he frowned.

I refused to make eye contact, trying to calm the swirls of anger and sadness threaten to explode from me.

I speak softly, hoping to soothe his worry with a verbal answer. "No, not at all! I've just, I'm feeling. I...I-It's just my birthday." I speak softly forcing a shaky smile, the verbal declaration making the reality all too real.

His worry faded slightly as his eyes lit up a little. "Damn common then birthday girl, cheer up!" he chuckles, giving me the same adorable smirk that he did when we first met, making me forget about the other side of him that I saw in the alley. He pulls the edges of my mouth upwards with his thumbs into a larger forced smile.

But after everything I just couldn't smile back, especially not today.

I slowly reached up and pulled his hands gently from my face as I watched his face fall.

I turned away.

I slowly make my way back to my desk, leaving him confused and hurt behind me.

I sigh in defeat as I open my text book as the lesson begins. The last thing that I take notice of before drifting into a daydream is Damon's confused eyes looking back at me in pain. At that moment I knew; today was going to suck.

The next few lessons passed and I only have one period left, History..with Damon. I make my way down the corridor, _after this one hour you can go home and cool off._

Sighing, I throw my bag further over my shoulder and make my way to the door.

I pass Damon, avoiding eye contact knowing that he would want to talk about earlier.

After all, he didn't know about me, and I can't tell him.

I take my place at my desk with Damon's desk two away from mine behind me. I didn't want to turn around, but I could feel Damon's eyes burning through the back of my head, he was staring at me, and it made me feel even more uncomfortable about our 'friendship'.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rand for the end of the day. Sighing in relief I begin to grab my bag and walk out of the door, but a strong hand grabs my arm.

It wasn't a rough or painful grab; it was more of a cautious, gentle grab, as if he was handling a bomb. (_Then again, I guess I kind of am one.) _

I turn around and meet his beautiful eyes.

"Look Mar'i, is this about what happened last time I saw you? You know...about me not telling you about me. Because if it is, I'm sorry if the..._incident" _his whispered the last word cautiously, glancing around us for signs of eavesdroppers as he references the robbery. Satisfied that most people had left the classroom, he continued, "incident upset you. You know that was never my intention. But it thought that we'd agreed to look past this." He spoke softly, cradling one of my hands in both of his as his eyes fought to meet mine.

But I couldn't meet them. He didn't understand. I was all for moving forward with this friendship, but today I realised that I didn't have a future, so I couldn't be friends with a guy who was willing to throw away his future risking jail.

I start to head out of the classroom, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the teacher. He follows me and leans against the wall near the lockers. We stand facing each other in the corridor as he grabs my hands in his again, waiting for my answer. My voice is small. "I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just me. I-"

"No. You don't have to say anymore. I understand _completely."_ He replied sharply, dropping my hands. "Look, I have my own reasons for doing what I did, I you seriously need to cut me some slack and stop treating me like I just killed somebody!" he reasoned quietly, his angry tone threatening his volume.

I cringe slightly at 'killed'. My blood began to boil as I replayed to situation in my head. I make an outburst, my frustration flowing in each word spoken. "Stealing is still a crime!" I bite back, flailing my arms dramatically."You've acted like it never happened for the past week no problem, it's either great acting or you really don't care about anything. I said that I wouldn't tell, but I could have told the police on you and you would have gone to jail! Go on then, if it's not as bad as you say then tell me why you did it!" my voice began to increase in volume at each word, each one like acid rolling from my tongue, burning him. "Why would you risk doing something like that?! Ruining your future when some people don't even have a chance at one? And for what? So that you can buy a new video game or phone or something?! You know what? I don't even know what you did with the money! I can't believe you! I thought that you were better than that." I rant, feeling my face growing red from anger and shouting.

Silence swept over us at my outburst.

He stood there, unmoving, his wide eyes not blinking in surprise that his soft comment was met with such a violent outburst.

After a few painful moments, he blinked. "Screw this." He muttered under his breath, his face emotionless. Staring ahead with no expression he walked out of the school's main door, slamming it slightly behind him.

Sighing at my stupidity I blow a stray piece of hair from my face and begin to jog out of the gates after him.

"Damon wait!" I shout after seeing him in on the other side of the road searching for a cab. I cross the road quickly; a lot of students had already gone home during our argument so the streets weren't their usually packed selves. I run up to him, panting slightly due to running in my weakened state.

_The things that I do for this boy._

"Look I'm sorry. I've just had a really crappy day and you just pushed me since I still can't get a read on you. You're not the criminal type, believe me, I know the type, and you're not it." I pause to catch my breath realising that I'd been rambling. I pace myself realising that I've grabbed his attention. I continue "So please, why did you steal that money, and what did you do with it? I finish softly, trying to be assertive but compassionate.

I saw him exhale sharply, obviously not amused that I was still pushing the topic, but he seemed to remain calm.

"I can't tell you, and before you stand there and judge me, I have my reasons ok? Everyone's intituled to a bit of privacy."

I try not to shoot back a sarcastic comment at his simple answer, "Yep." I reply, defeated.

_I should have just left it there, but no, it's me so of course I push him further._

_Idiot._

"But if you just told me the reason then maybe I could help you? My father works for Wayne Enterprises and we could gladly give you money to-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE MAR'I JUST DROP IT OKAY? YOU CAN'T HELP. STOP TRYING TO HELP. NO ONE CAN HELP HER!" he burst, running a hand through his dark hair as he turned away from me. "Only the money can help her.", he sighed under his breath, probably unaware that I heard him.

The silence that had engulfed us once again, was disrupted by the sound of a vehicle in the distance. He turned his attention towards it to see a taxi approaching from the horizon. Signalling it, he opened the door as it slowed down and stopped in front of us.

He got in, but instead of closing the door behind him, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "Can you get home safely? If I go now, you're not going to walk home on your own or passed another alley way?" He asked with genuine concern temporarily masking his anger. "I don't want you getting hurt. I've already hurt you enough and if something happened to you after I left, I would never forgive myself."

Too over whelmed by his confession to argue, I simply nod in reply.

He nodded back avoiding anymore eye contact with me, shutting the door and allowing the car to speed off into the distance.

I watched him leave before huffing out loud in annoyance_. He makes my blood boil. Why can't he just answer a question? That boy! _

After my mental tantrum I calm down and replay what just happened._ Who's the 'her' that Damon is trying to help? And what sort of help does she need? And hang on. Why did he look like he was going to rip my head off at one point, but then 3 minutes later he was checking that I could get home safely and I wasn't going to be in any danger? Why would he want to know that, especially when he's mad._

_Wait. Does he...care about me? No this is bad, this is really REALLY bad. He can't like me!_

My mouth hung open in shock comically for a few moments.

Pulling out my cell phone I dial my mom's number for a lift home, only the sound of the rain beginning to fall around me, making any noise.

_Happy birthday to me..._

**A/N: So yeah, something's going on with these two but they're so up and down. **

**What's Damon trying to hide? Thanks for reading, you don't HAVE to follow or favourite (but it would be nice), but pleaseeee review :3**


	8. Chapter 8: The drive to find answers

**A/N: Hi Guys! Yay my readers are back. Thank you for the feedback. Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, I just wanted to create an evil cliff hanger xD**

**CHAPTER 8: The drive to find answers ****(Mar'i POV)**

_It was the morning after my birthday and I was feeling pretty good. Yes I've still given up on trying to save myself, and yes I'm still feeling crappy, but I'm moving forward. I'm so close to the end, it makes sense to just go along with it. But regardless of all this, today I woke with an appetite, a positive attitude. I'll give you on clue._

_He has hazel eyes._

_I still couldn't understand yesterday with him. Did he like me? Or was he just being nice? Then again, can he be nice at all? Was the cute school guy thing all just a big act to distract love struck idiots like me from the truth, the truth that he was a criminal?_

I pick up my spoon and swirl around my cereal lazily in my bowl. There were so many questions and he wouldn't give me the answers.

My thoughts turned elsewhere as my father walked into the kitchen and grabbed his own breakfast. He took an apple from the fruit bowl on the side of the counter and turned to me.

"Good morning sweetie!" he smiled, bending down and kissing my forehead.

"Morning!" I smile, scooping a heap of cereal and shoving it greedily into my mouth.

He smirked slightly at my actions. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, taking the seat opposite me at the table.

He raised an eye brow in amusement as he watches me rush to chew the cereal in my mouth so that I could swallow and answer him.

I swallow and smile, "I feel great!" I reply and a sing-song voice.

"I can see that." He chuckled, his eyes the brightest that I'd seen in a long time.

_It's the moments like this that I loved. The moments where we were both normal. I don't feel crappy, and he doesn't have to get upset watching me feel crappy._

"So is there any particular reason that you're feeling great?" he smiled as my mother walked in.

"Good morning! What are you two talking about?" she asked, opening the fridge to make her own breakfast.

"Mar'is in a surprisingly good mood." My father answered her, taking a bite of his apple and lifting the newspaper to read.

My mother just giggles and places a steaming cup of coffee in front of dad.

"Dad?" I ask in a sugary sweet tone.

He put down his paper and looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "Why does that sound like your 'I need a favour' voice?" he smirked.

I smiled back. "Nope, I just have a question."

He swints is eyes at me quizzically. Not convinced, he looks back at his paper. "Ok, shoot"

I take a breath to explain. "Remember I mentioned Damon Hale?" I begin only to be cut off by mom.

"Oh so your good mood is because of a boy. Glorious! Are you two doing the dating?" she beamed happily, clasping her hands together.

Suddenly I heard dad start to choke on his coffee. "D-d-dating?" he wheezed between chokes, trying to steady himself as his cheeks grew pink and his eyes widened.

I giggle slightly at his repose before turning to my mom, "No, I just think that something's up." I explain. "Anyway," I address dad after he'd stopped spluttering coffee, "Do you know where the Hales live?"

He coughed a little more and dabbed his mouth with his handkerchief. "You sound like a real stalker Mar'i" he chuckled, turning the page of his newspaper as he looked at me.

I roll my eyes at him in impatience.

Seeing this, he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, "Somewhere on Queens Avenue I believe."

_That's all that I needed to know. _

"Thanks dad" I smile, getting up from the table and kissing his cheek as I walked passed him and out of the door.

"Um you're welcome?" I hear him reply confused but laughing.

I grabbed my car keys from my pocket and went into the garage.

...

After a 15 minute drive and a struggle to find the right street, I finally pulled into 'Queens Avenue'.

Realising that I had no way of knowing which house was his, I parked my car on the side of the road and walked up to the nearest house and knocked on the door. After a moment, an old man opened to door.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to bother you, but do you know if a 'Damon Hale' lives near here?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"Yeah. Go about 10 doors down and it's the first house of your left." He grumbled in reply, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose.

"Thank you." I nod and turn away, hopping back into my car.

I begin to drive down the road, keeping my head to the left and counting down the houses.

I stopped at the tenth house.

It was a fairly old build with an old fashioned cobblestoned drive and painted, wooden window frames. It looked like quite an expensive property, _so why would Damon need to steal money?_

I park on the sidewalk and take a deep breath. Summoning all of my courage I lock my car and walk towards the door.

I fidget on the spot, my face inches from the wooden door. I crack my knuckles and knock gently on the door in a short but sweet rhythm.

I exhale slowly and take a step back, waiting for the door to open.

Many moments of silence passed with only the gentle breeze of the wind to be heard. I contemplate knocking again, maybe he didn't hear me. Another part of me however told me to turn around and go home. After all, this wasn't any of my business.

I continue to have this inner battle with myself until the sound of footsteps stumbling around cuts me off.

I wait patiently, trying to go over the jumble of words in my head. Firstly the confrontation of Damon's feelings and his father, and then the apology for my outburst yesterday, plus everything else that was beginning to collect in my brain in this huge jumble.

The door handle twists, readying to be pushed open. I open my mouth ready to recite the rehearsed speech, but my breath catches in my throat at the person stood before me.

**A/N: ooo cliff hanger ;)**

**I'm not even sorry, the next chapter is totally worth it (we get answers) xD**

**I would just like to mention that I haven't written for Blackfire to make an appearance in this story since she is still in jail at the present time.  
Usually doing a trilogy can be overkill, but if people like this, i could think about doing a third Mar'i Grayson story were Blackfire comes back even stronger. But I don't know, it sounds kinda lame xD We'll see how this story goes first :3**

**As always please favourite/follow and most of all REVIEW, and thank you for the continuing support 3**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry that it hasn't been a couple of days like the last few updates. I've been preparing for my first year of college in a couple of weeks. I'm so scared haha.  
Just a note, for the rest of the story that POV's change a lot so remember to read which point of view it is before reading the story xD otherwise things are going to get confusing haha :)**

**Here we go guys, we get and answers ;)**

**CHAPTER 9: The truth ****(Mar'i POV)**

My breath catches in my throat as I begin to stumble over my words. The first thing I see is a pair of hazel eyes...but they weren't Damon's.

They belonged to a woman.

A woman who looked to be in her forties. A woman with a bald head they was being cover slightly with a bandanna. A woman with breathing tubes flowing from her nostrils.

My eyes follow the tubes to an oxygen tank lying on the floor next to her small feet.

I look up and meet her eyes once again, but I didn't know what to say.

She spoke first. "Hello can I help you? Are you one of Damon's friends?" she asked, giving a tired smile. Her eyes sparkled slightly, giving off a caring glow.

I clear my throat and speak, "Hello yes is Damon here please?" I ask, feeling a little more comfortable with the women now.

She smiled sweetly "Yes dear, I'm sure that he'll be down in a moment" she spoke happily. "DAMON!" she shouted towards the ceiling, "A FRIEND IS HERE FOR YOU!" She finished, turning her attention back to me as she waited for an answer.

We heard a muffled voice shout back from upstairs, "OK, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE, THANKS MOM!" Damon shouted back.

_Mom?_

_This is Damon's mother? _

_I knew his father left and that he was an only child, so why did I never even think about him having a mother?_

Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's your name then dear? I don't believe that I've seen your face around here much?"

I blushed at the mistake of not introducing myself. "Oh how rude of me. I'm sorry. My name is Mar'i Grayson, I go to Damon's school and I'm sort of new. It's a pleasure to meet you" I beam, holding my hand out for her to take.

_She seemed so much like Damon, I imagined that she would have dark hair like his if her head wasn't bald._

She 'aww'ed slightly at my manners before replying. "Well I'm pleased to meet you Mar'i. I'm Susan Hale, Damon's mother. It's always a pleasure to meet Damon's friends." She beamed, shaking my hand gently and weakly.

We are interrupted by the thud of footsteps coming down the stairs. My heart begins to race as I realise that Damon would probably be pissed at the fact that I'd arrived uninvited, especially after our argument the last time that we spoke.

His footsteps grew closer as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Right I'm here who-" Damon reached the door and looked up at me. He stared at me, the rest of his sentence trailing off, "is it..?" his eyes widened even more under his shaggy fringe.

His gaze darted between me and his mother, but ultimately rested upon me. "Mar'i?"

I smiled sheepishly, secretly wishing that I'd called first. _But then again, he came to my window last time without notice._

His eyes didn't leave my face for a while and I swear that I hadn't seen him blink for about 85 seconds.

I tried to diffuse the tension by speaking, "I need to talk to you."

He didn't move, his expression made him look like a rabbit staring at the headlights of a car coming it's way.

His mother knocked him out of his trance, "Why don't you invite her inside Damon?" she suggested, turning from him back to me.

"No!" he replied quickly, tearing his eyes away from me and back to his mom, "It's ok, we'll just talk out here for a bit, thanks mom." He assured.

Susan gave me a quizzical look, but didn't push the matter further. "If you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, thanks." He rushed, his tone almost angry, not giving me a chance to argue. His voice suddenly softened has he placed a hand on his mom's shoulder, "Now go, go rest for a bit okay?" he pleaded softly, concern swimming in his voice.

Susan's eyes softened, "Oh Damon you worry too much!" she chuckled before kissing his cheek and turning away from the door.

"I hope to see you again Mar'i" she waved back before walking further into the house, dragging her oxygen tank with her.

I stepped back as Damon stepped out of the doorway and onto the door steps, shutting the door behind him.

I meet his eyes ready to speak but he beat me too it. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his face emotionless, his eyes intense.

"I came here to apologise for shouting at you yesterday" I answered, staring back at him, trying to figure out how he was feeling.

_Hurt? Embarrassed? Protective maybe?_

He gave me a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow sexily, his face studying mine intently, causing me to grow self conscious and blush under his hot, unwavering gaze. My eyes flicker to the ground as the heat dies down from my cheeks.

"Cut the crap Mar'i." He replied simply, his voice slightly cold. "Why are you really here?".

His face was stern and patient as he waited for my answer.

_He saw right through me._

I sigh and look down at my boots but looked up to meet his eyes to speak, "I came to ask you about the money..." his eyes flicker slightly in anger, but he does not make an outburst. "but now I think that I already understand why you couldn't tell me." I finish, bowing my head in shames.

_I should not have come here, barging in on him and his sick mother just isn't right. I'm a terrible human being! Well, half human._

I looked up just enough to see Damon close his eyes in pain and run a hand through his thick hair, trying to steady himself.

He didn't even have to speak for me to see that he was mad.

He sighs slightly and lowers himself so that he his sitting on the door step.

_I'd never seen him look so tired. Not physically like gym class at school, but emotionally._

I slowly lower myself next to him, ignoring the pain that shoots through my back at the movement.

I sit next to him, not too close to make me look clingy, but close enough to let him know that I'm sorry and I'm here for him.

My eyes studied the fact that our thighs were almost touching as we sat next to each other. The urge to touch him was overwhelming. There was something odd about seeing him in a new light, this vulnerable side of him jut made me want to touch him more and never let go.

I look up to his face. His eyes are already on me by the time I look up. His hazel orbs are sparkling with tears as he gives me a look that can only be described as a...wait...loving look?

We both remained silent as my eyes travelled from his, down his face toward his soft lips. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming.

_Wait what? No Mar'i, focus here!_

I look down at my legs again, trying to shake off my feelings and wondering how to ask him about his mom without sounding too forward.

"I needed the money to pay for the treatment." He suddenly spoke, breaking the silence and answering my question as if he read my mind. I look up at him and see him staring forward as he spoke, his eyes unmoving, fixated upon the distance. "She has cancer" he expanded shakily, his voice wavering on the last word. He turned and looked at me, moving to position his body to face mine. He reached his hand towards my face, cupping my cheek. "She has a brain tumour," he explained looking at me with watery eyes.  
He began trailing his fingers softly up my face and along my hair to a spot on the top of my head where he let his fingers linger, "Right here" he explained.

I closed my eyes, focusing on his touch.

"It's too dangerous to operate on or take out" he explained further in a shaky voice. "She needs the medication to try shrink it, but after my dad left, we've been struggling. So I..."

I caught a stray tear trickle its way down his cheek. He let go of me and turned his head away from me to wipe it away angrily, probably thinking that I hadn't seen it.

At that moment, I understood. He wasn't a criminal, not even close. His only crime was loving his family.

"So you turned to stealing" I finished for him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"But I haven't been stealing for the whole time. I had a small job in a garage once. Every penny I earned went to her. But I got let go." He shook his head in frustration with himself. "I'm not a thief, but stealing seemed like the only option at the time. She's the only family that I have left, and I have can't lose her." His voice completely broke that the last words. He bent is neck down to his lap and held his head in his hands, gripping both sides of his head and a handful of hair.

I couldn't take seeing him like this. With tears clouding my vision slightly, I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder.

He jerks slightly under my touch but relaxes as I start making soothing circles on his back, blushing as my fingers work over the curving shapes of his muscles.

After a while, his breaths slowed down as he composed himself. He straightened up, revealing his face once again. He looked at me in surprise at my comfort. But after a moment of studying my face, he smiles softly and pulls me in for our first hug.

He holds me tightly, gripping onto my shoulders with his strong hands and burying his face in my neck and hair.

And I do something that I know that I shouldn't.

I hug him back.

I hold him tighter than I'd ever held anything before.

I breathe in his scent and feel the warmth of his skin against mine. The more I melted into it, the more I realised...

I was in love with Damon Hale.

My heart begins to flutter at the realisation. And suddenly, things change. I start thinking about things in a whole new way.

I think about how much pain he is in for slowly losing his mother, so I can't fall for him when I'm going to leave him at some point too.

I can't break his heart twice even if he did return my affections.

It was at that moment when seeing Damon that I truly understood the pain that I put my family through every day when they see me.

And it was at that moment that I knew that I needed to find a cure.

Not just for myself, but for a brave woman called Susan Hale.

**A/N: You guys thought that they were going to kiss didn't you? ;)**

**So yeah guys, we finally know why Damon's been stealing. Was it the reason you were expecting?**

**He really is a big softy bless him. No wonder Mar'i has feelings for him. Will these too ever get together? Will Mar'i tell him about her condition? Find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M SURE YOU LIKE THE FLUFF (I enjoyed writing it):3 I'd love to hear if you ship them :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Righteous Fury

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry that this chapter took longer to write. I've been at ComicCon and it was AMAZING! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thanks for your comments on the last chapter writerqueen246 and Rawan. It's means a lot that you reviewed that chapter.**

**I know that the story hasn't really kick started with a plot yet, but I can promise that it will soon. You'll see that all this is necessary for later on, so bare with me ;)**

**CHAPTER 10: Righteous fury ****(Mar'i POV)**

I put down my pen and read through what I had written in my journal_. _

_Keeping a journal had been something that I'd always done. The doctors suggested it years ago as a way for me to write down my feelings when I was too weak to express myself, they could track my progress and work the medication around what I had written. But nowadays I just write when I'm bored and feel like wallowing in self pity. And that's exactly what I was doing now_.

You're probably wondering why I'm so depressed.

Well it's because of Damon.

No , I'm not sad because he's robbed another bank or anything,  
I'm sad because he asked me out, and I'm sad because I want to go out with him, but I know that I can't.

The more that I'm with him, the more I want to give in. I know where I stand with my feelings. I'm completely in love with him, but I don't know if he feels the same way back.  
Was he asking me out a date or just hanging out as friends? Either way I don't want to hurt him, I know what I have to do.

I have to erase Damon Hale from my life.

I have to make him walk away from me because god knows that I can't walk away from him.

I put my journal to one side as I look outside my window and see the school bus approaching. Grabbing my backpack from my chair, I head downstairs, mentally preparing myself for school.

...

I walk into the claustrophobic mess that they call the school corridor and head to my locker. I avoid eye contact with the groups of self absorbed teenagers standing in their gangs against each wall. Approaching my locker, begin rummaging in my back for my books. I dial in the combination and grab my book from my bag. I reach up with the other hand to open the locker door but a hand behind me is already holding it open.

"Hey" I hear in a deep voice behind me.

I automatically blush when I hear his voice, but then I remember that I'm supposed to be avoiding him today.

"Hello Damon." I reply flatly and almost formally, putting my book into my locker and turning to face him.

_It hurt that I was being so cold with him, but it was for his own good. The little moment that happened between us at his house yesterday, it can never happen again._

I meet his eyes briefly before keeping my gaze looking passed his shoulder to the lockers on the other wall, trying to display a lack of interest.

He brings his face closer to mine in an attempt to grab my attention, resting his weight on my locker as he brings each of his arms to either side of me, pushing my back against the cool metal.

Blood immediately rushes to me cheeks at the sudden lack of distance between us. I try desperately not to meet my green meet his gaze. I close my eyes to make a point.

However I open them slightly as I start to feel his body move to the side slightly to try and position himself.

In that split second I make eye contact.

So I looked in another direction instead.

My heart began to tug as I saw a frown starting to develop on his face.

Realising that it would be too hard to continue the conversation like this, I duck under his arms to walk away.

Well I try to, but he pulls me back against the locker gently.

"Mar'i is everything okay?" He asked softly, panic threatening his tone as he tried to reach out and place his hand on my shoulder.

I can feel his hazel eyes burning into mine as I wait to feel the heat of his touch as his hand reaches out for me.

_What do I tell him?  
'Oh yeah, hey. I barely know you but I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you. And you're always interested in talking to me so let's date. But oh yeah, we might only have a few days, or hours or weeks together because I'm dying. But it's ok because if you're sad when I die, you can get your mum to consol you until, ya know, she dies too. Then you'll be left all on your own with a heart that's been broken twice and in two different ways with long lasting consequences. But hey, let's ignore that and make out'_

_Brilliant plan._

"I need some air." I rush quickly before pushing him backwards slightly and moving through our newly made distance to head outside.

"Mar'i!" I hear him call behind me over his footsteps trying to manoeuvre his body through the crowds and he follows me.

Blocking out my surroundings I head passed the smokers and whores and take comfort behind a wall surrounded by beautiful flowers and bushes. The foliage would provide the perfect cover to stop other people from walking up to me. I needed the space.

I bend down and sit amongst the plants, propping my back up against the stone wall as I tried to make sense of the jumbles of emotions flowing through me.

I close my eyes and try to steady my breaths, focusing on the sound of the birds on the school gates. Amongst the birds' cheeps, footsteps grow louder before stopping.

I didn't open my eyes to look up as I spoke.

"Leave me alone Damon." I speak coldly, trying not to cringe at my own voice.

"What did I do?" he replied softly, "I thought that we were great, what happened?"

Sucked in a deep breath before sighing heavily, pulling my knees up to my chest, "everything happened."

He places his hand on my shoulder and I feel that familiar touch of electricity and warmth shocking my skin. "Like what?"

I turn my head and look at him as he waited for my answer. His hair was messier than usual but still perfectly framing his strong jaw line. His face was paler than previously, probably in anticipation for my answer. His gorgeous hazel eyes were darted all around my face, trying to read my expression and exploding with concern.

I brush his hand off of my shoulder. "Look I'm not having this conversation" I shake my head and stand up, wincing slightly at the shoots of pain in my chest and back. I took deep breaths trying to tame the waves of nausea creeping up on me. I hold my chest and steady myself. _Breathily heavily should help. _After a moment of composing myself, I straighten up and look next to me to see that Damon had also risen.

"Just please me alone." I repeat, this time harsher than before.

I caught him flinch slightly at my words. "Please, we can work through this" he reasoned, his voice getting louder in desperation.

_This wasn't working, I need to be harsher._

I take a deep breath "NO WE CAN'T." I scream at him. I saw him open his mouth to plead again, so I hit him with everything that I've got. And I hated myself afterwards."I CAN'T BE NEAR YOU! YOU'RE A NO GOOD, LYING, STEALING CROOK! I LIED WHEN I SAID THAT I COULD LOOK PASSED THIS! I NEVER CAN. I HATE YOU!"

Silence engulfed us; even the birds stopped mid song.

I held my head high as a sign that I was serious, but hot tears began to form, threatening to spill down my cheeks. I managed a sniffle as he spoke.

"I don't believe for one minute that that's how you truly feel." He looked at me softly, noticing my tears. I noticed that his hands were stuck firmly to his sides as if he were restraining himself from trying to hold me and comfort me.

I looked at him one last time with watery eyes before he turned and began walking away. I let out a sigh of relief as he left, but quickly sucked it back in as he suddenly stopped mid step.

"I'll always be here" he added sadly, not even turning his head to me, before continuing to walk behind the wall and back into the school building.

_Forget the medication, the operations, even my birthday. That moment just then as he spoke those words, was the most painful moment of my entire life. I had to physically stop myself from shouting him back and apologising. After all, I didn't want this, but he needed it, he just didn't realise it yet._

_I thought that doing this was for the best, so why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake?_

I let more tears flow onto my already damp cheeks. That was one of the perks of being in this area; nobody could see you passed the wall. I used this to my advantage and let all of my pain and anger out.

I cried, I growled and let the heat of my anger take over my body. It felt as though the very core of my body had turned to lava inside of me, swirling around my through my veins down to my hands. I closed my eyes and bawled my hands into fists, feeling this unbelievable amount of heat flowing through my palms.

But I was too furious to question it. I focused myself on the heat and threw my fist down in a mini tantrum.

That's when I felt the heat leave my hands, and heard an explosion from the ground beneath me.

Naturally, I scream and open my eyes to look down. But I didn't even look at the floor. My eyes were far to interested in my hands.

They were engulfed in green star bolts laced with brilliant flares of red beams.

I HAVE POWERS?!

A small scream escapes my lips, but I silence myself realising that people are around and could see this (it's a miracle that they didn't hear the explosion).

I hold out my hands in front of me and shake off the rest of the heat, causing them to turn back to normal.

_Let's see if you I do this again_.

I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut, expecting a flush of heat to appear at my fists.

But it didn't come.

I open my eyes and sigh in frustration.

_Common Mar'i you just did it, you can do it again! Just think!_

My eyes widened in realisation as I realised that it was my feelings of guilt with Damon that triggered my anger. My mother always told me that her star bolts came from righteous fury, that's was what I needed to feel.

I crack my knuckles and try again. I focus of Damon's soft eyes as I replayed our previous conversation. The pain, the heartache, the unspoken answers.

Just as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, I feel the heat develop in my fists.

I let a gasp escape my lips as I open my eyes once more and gaze at the brilliant green engulfing my hands.

I take a deep breath and stretch my hand outwards in front of me. I focus on my anger and aim my hand towards a rose bush opposite me. With one sudden clench of my hand, the star bolt leapt from me and directly hit the bush, creating a small fire on its leaves.

_Holy crap!_

My mouth hung open in a stereotypical 'O' shape for a few moments.

_Screw school, my dad has to see this!_

I let out an excited 'eep', grabbed my bag to leave for my dad's work.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hits me as I feel my body grow heavy. A moment later and I am on the floor in a heap, my head against the fresh grass.

I groan and rub my head, feeling as weak as I had after the dodge ball incident a couple of weeks ago.

_Note to self, star bolts are cool but don't keep practicing them if you don't want to pass out._

Wincing, I lifted myself from the ground and began to slowly head passed the wall.

I continue to walk until I reach the school gates. Just as I reach the entrance of the school, the bell rings.

_Urgh I can't leave now, class just started._

_But this is more important, right?_

I chew on my lip and turn around to look at the main road outside the school gates.

_I need to see my dad._

I take one last look at the school's building and watch the students all huddle to class, before turning around and hurrying onto the road ready to call a taxi.

After a moment, one pulls up. I hop in the back seat and see an old man driver.

"Shouldn't you be in school young lady?" he asked in a scolding voice.

I fidget nervously for an answer. "Yes, well erm. It's an emergency." I rush out quickly.

The man turns his head to me and rolls his eyes. "Where to?"

"Wayne Enterprises please." I reply simply.

The driver nods once and puts the car into drive.

_I hope that you're ready really to be seriously spooked Dad..._

**A/N: So yeah guys, Mar'i has discovered that she's got Star bolts, but also, things aren't going so well with her relationship with Damon.**

** Do you think that she's doing the right thing by trying to make him hate her rather than telling him the truth?**

**What are your opinions on her decisions?**

**And what will her Dad think?**

**Please review! :D**

**P.s there are a few people who reviewed last time that don't have accounts so I can't personally reply, so I'll just reply now so that you know that I appreciate the review.**

**So thank you to "Rawan Hajhussein" for the lovely comment on the last chapter, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.**

**Thank you to "TeenTitanWeirdo" (love your name by the way haha), your review for chapter 4 made me laugh so hard. I'd love to hear from you again! :)**

**And "Nina" who reviews regularly, thank you so much and have a blessed day ;)**

**Also thank you to everybody who reviews as a guest, I always read them even though I can't reply.**

**And Sweetums14, writerqueen246 and Sneaker4night, I can always count on you guys ;)**

**PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Am I?

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry it's been a while, college has been crazy.**

**The author's note in the first chapter of this story said that this sequel was going to be shorter than the first and would only be about 10 chapters in total xD Well actually I've finished planning and I'm on 21chapters which is actually one chapter BIGGER than the first story haha :') So yep, things have changed in the plot so it's longer.**

**By the way this is where the plot actually kicks off now, the action begins! (You can tell because it's the biggest update so far, almost 1,000 words more than usual)**

**CHAPTER 11: Am I? ****(Mar'i POV)**

After a few short minutes we pulled up outside the large building.

I thanked and cab driver and handed him the change from my pocket before getting out. I watched the car speed down the road before turning my attention to the large metal plack on the building wall with thick, bold lettering reading "Wayne Enterprises".

I climb the stone steps of the building and pause to press the buzzer on the wall next to the door.

After a short beep, a voice answered on the other end of the speaker. "State your name and business." an old voice spoke.

I chuckled slightly and held to buzzer button to speak, "Jones, open up! It's Mar'i; I need to talk to my dad!" I finished, letting go of the button.

_Jones was an old, hardworking man who had worked for my dad for as long as I can remember. Although we weren't actually related by blood, he was always a grandfather figure alongside my actual grandfather Bruce Wayne. He always looked out for me as a child, especially after the death of our dear family friend Alfred Pennyworth when I turned 4 years old._

"Mar'i?" he sounded puzzled at my voice, "Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"

I rolled my eyes; it really was like having a third parent sometimes.

"Yes but it's important! Just do it." I moan back.

I can almost hear him smiling through the speaker.

"Very well." He chuckled.

I wait for a moment before the lock on the door clicks open. I bend and press the button again, "Thanks!" I smile quickly before stepping inside.

Getting into the building was hard, and making it to my dad's office was even harder. You couldn't go anywhere without somebody escorting you. Not even if you were the granddaughter of the founder of the entire company.

I begin to head into the elevator to take me to his office on the top floor of the building. I step inside, thinking that I'd managed to get here unseen, but no, of course not.

"Miss Grayson! It's a pleasure to see you!" I rolled my eyes at the voice.

I turn around and meet the blue eyes of a blonde haired woman in her late 30's in a pink business dress.

_I didn't even know her name, but my dad just refers to her as a 'Kitten look-a-like'.  
Yes, I thought that he meant a baby cat as well, but it turns out Kitten was the name of some girl that my mom and dad knew from their days in the Teen Titans. Apparently she was as fake and pink crazy as this woman here. Thank god I didn't know her._

I put on my best sugary sweet smile. "Hiii, erm yes. I'm just going to see my dad so I better be going."

Her smile widened at the mention of my father.

_Most of the women who worker here had crushes on my dad, but as much as it creeps me out, I'm not worried, I knew that my dad only had eyes for my mom._

I turned around as the elevator pinged open.

"Well I'll escort you up there" she beamed, practically pushing me into the elevator before stepping in herself.

I let out an exasperated sigh as she pressed the button to go up.

After an awful awkward silence and even more awful elevator music, we reach the top floor. The doors pinged open once again as we stepped onto the corridor.

Already knowing where I was going, I walked to the left towards large, wooden double doors, with the woman trying to catch up in her high heels.

I reached out to knock on the door but she bet me to it, knocking loudly and putting on more pink lipstick whilst waiting for an answer. I had to stifle a laugh that her pitiful attempts to gain my father's inerests.

"Yes" we heard a deep voice from the other side of the door.

The women pushed me behind her and opened the door herself.

I could just see my father from over her shoulder. He was stood at his window, his back to us as he gazed at the view.

"Mr Grayson, Sir, your daughter is here to see you." she spoke almost flirtatiously, biting her lip seductively after she finished talking.

"Mar'i?" he asked, turning around and look at me. "What are you doing here? You should be in school!" he scolded, walking over to the doorway and leading me to a chair opposite his desk as he shut the door in the woman's face. _Oh her ego must be sore now. _"Is everything alright? You're feeling ok aren't you?" he panicked, worry lines forming on his forehead as he guided me to sit down.

"No No, Dad I'm fine." I begin to explain as he takes a seat at his desk opposite me. "Well, I'm actually better than fine." I add smiling, leaning forward in my chair.

His eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't speak, allowing me to explain.

Unable to contain my excitement, I stand from my chair "I got my powers today!" I beam, watching his face.

"WHAT?!" he shouted in shock, his sapphire eyes wide and curious.

_It was a good job that he was already sitting down._

His lack of verbal expression encouraged me to continue, "I know, I was freaked too. But it's so cool! I don't know about flying yet or mom's strength but I can sooo throw a Star bolt." I smile proudly. "Wanna see?" I ask in excitement, moving to the side away from my chair.

He didn't give a verbal answer, but slowly nodded his head as his mouth remained open.

I smile at his response and rub my hands together. I close my eyes and focus the heat on my hands.

But nothing happens.

I open my eyes to see my dad look at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Mar'i it's ok. I know that you're just trying to distract yourself and-"

"I'm not lying!" I scream, blood rushing to my cheeks in both embarrassment and anger. _I can't believe that he would think that I would make something like this up!_

"Mar'i" he reasoned softly before getting cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket. He held up his finger to me to signal me to stop talking, and answered it.

Anger started to bubble inside of me. _I take the time to miss school and rush over here and he doesn't even give me the decency to listen to what I'm trying to say! _"Dad!" I spoke, but I didn't get an answer as he continued to speak on his cell. I frown and repeat myself. "Dad! I'm being serious; the least you could do is listen to me!" I yell at him.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker with his hand. "Mar'i Anne Grayson I'm on the phone, this is business, it's important!"He scolded before putting the phone back to his ear.

"NO! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I scream at him for not taking me seriously.

No sooner as the words left my lips, heat filled my eyes and two beams of star bolts flew from my eyes like a laser and hit my father's desk. Smoke surrounded me at the impact as I stood breathing heavily.

"Okay, the eye beam thing is new" I mutter to myself as my eyes returned to their normal shade of green.

I look up and meet my father's eyes which are locked wide in shock. He opens his mouth to speak, but it comes out as a whisper. "I'm going to have to call you back" he explained to the person on the phone before dropping his phone to the ground.

"See!? I told you that I had powers, I wasn't making it up! I just needed to get angry enough to fuel it!"

"Sweetie" he spoke quietly.

"No listen, I can do it again!" suddenly the familiar wave of dizziness hit me. I wobbled slightly but stood my ground, breathing a little deeper than usual. _I have to prove that I can do this._ I stand straighter and clench my fists, ignoring the stabbing pain developing in my head.

After a few deep breaths, I close my eyes and focus on my previous anger, clenching my fists harder, feeling the burning sensation return to my palms. After a few more deep breaths, I open my eyes and look down at my hands.

They were engulfed in green energy and, yet again, red streaks.

"Holy sh-" I hear my father curse before cutting himself off._ Passed the initial shock, he looked kind of proud. _"We never even thought that you would get powers" he explained, walking towards me for a closer look, "but it turns out, you're just a late bloomer" he smiled, scratching his head.

I shrug and look down at my hands, feeling a swell of pride take over me, despite the growing pain in my head.

"The main question is though" he continued, lifting my arm to look more closely at my star bolts, "what's with the red streaks?"

_But you see, I'd already figured that out. _"I think that's the Sopthium." I told him, my voice quieter than it usually is.

"What?" he looked at me in amazement. "Why would you-?"

"Well think about it," I begin "Sophthium is red, right?"

He gave a short nod.

I continue, "Well then it makes sense that if this energy is coming from me, it's going to be slightly radioactive. The green is a concentration of my energy, like it is with mom, the red is the chemical naturally in my bloodstream" I finish.

He 'hmm'ed slightly in agreement, rubbing his stubble covered chin before speaking, "Well then, you seriously need to be careful. If your theory is correct, your star bolts could be dangerous, a huge power source, even more so than your mother's. If you were to hit someone, it could do some serious damage to them or even yourself." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

_I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. _

_And I was right. _

He continued, "You're weak enough as it is Mar'i, this could really drain you." He explained softly, trying to make the idea of not using my new-found powers more appealing

"What?" I question, my eyes wide. In my surprise, I relax and I power down my star bolts. "No!" I protest, my eyes starting to fill with tears, "I can do this!". I saw him step forward and open his mouth to argue, so I cut him off. "Stop making everything positive in my life instantly a negative!" I scream through the tears.

In my anger, I power up my fist and throw them towards his desk, knocking over, and partially melting, a pot of pencils.

"Mar'i!" my father scolded as he bent down and tried to pick up each pencil (well, the ones that weren't slightly on fire).

He started to make some sort of speech about responsibility and being careful, but to be honest; I could only half hear him above my ears ringing...

The sharp stabbing on the inside of my head had travelled to my chest, creating a burning sensation, unlike the one that my star bolts gave me. Soon, it was like my body felt like I had turned to lead, and everything sounded like I was underwater.

Amongst the blurs of sound I hear my father's voice. With heavy eyes I look up at him, his form blurry in my vision.

"Mar'i" I heard him ask more softly. "Mar'i your nose is bleeding!" I hear him shout in panic.

I didn't have the energy to wipe my nose, so I let the blood dip lazily onto the floor

"MAR'I!" I hear my father yell as my body grows limp.

Luckily, my dad rushes from across the room and uses Nightwing's reflexes to catch my head before it hit the ground.

"JONES! GET MY WIFE ON THE PHONE NOW!" I hear my father scream towards the door as he continued to hold my head.

That was the last thing that I heard before everything went black.

...

I don't know how long I'd been out, but the first thing that I saw was two pairs of worried eyes over me. My mom and my dad.

I groaned slightly and tried to sit up, realising that I was in my own room back at home. I was met by a chorus of people talking.

"She's moving! Thank X'hal" my mom exclaimed, holding her hands over her heart.

"You gave us quite the scare" my dad spoke last.

I groan slightly as i process my surroundings. "Wait, what happened?" I ask, "I was at Dad's work and then?"

"You passed out Mar'i," my dad spoke, "I called your mother and she called the doctor as I carried you home."

"We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up" my mother sniffled next to my father as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"How long was I out?" I ask, rubbing my head, relieved that the stabbing pain had gone.

"A few hours." My mother answered, "the doctor just left. He's been checking your vitals every 20 minutes and said that you seem to be ok."

"He also said," my father added, "that he can't promise that things will be so lucky next time you use your powers. You may have been feeling ok since your birthday, but there isn't a visible improvement in your health."

I nodded sadly._ Gained my powers and now practically lost them, all in the same day_.

_I need some time alone._

"Mom? Can you grab me a glass of water please?" I ask, my throat dry, but mainly to get rid of her so a little bit.

"Of course sweetie" she kissed my forehead before turning to my father. "Richard you can go now that she is awake" she kissed him before leaving the room.

I looked at my dad confused, but then realised what she meant when I saw what he was wearing.  
I hadn't noticed that my father was wearing his Nightwing gear when I woke up. After all, his mask was in his hands and not on his face._ He must have gotten a call for trouble whilst I was out, but didn't want to leave without knowing that I was ok._

I make eye contact with my father and nod at him, silently saying that it was ok for him to leave for duty. He smiled back and placed his hand over mine before putting on his mask and heading out of the door.

I yawn slightly from being asleep for so long before sitting up a little more in bed and grabbing my phone from my bedside table.

7 missed call and 1 new text message.

_Hmmm._

I click on the screen.

'Damon: 7" it read.

_Urg, he probably wants to try and make up after the fight earlier today. He didn't even do anything, it was all me. I should be the one calling him. _I sigh slightly, feeling crappier than I did at school.

I scroll down and open the unread text.

'Hi Mar'i, sorry 2 b texting u, I just didn't see you at school today after I left u outside and I wanted 2 make sure that u were ok. Please call me back ASAP. Thanks".

I sigh as I drop my phone down onto my lap. _Even after everything that I said to him, he still checks on me. He must really want to be friends. I just wish that it would be more. _

_No._

_That can't happen. I could never be able to tell him about how I feel and then get rejected. Or worse, if he feels the same way, I would eventually break his heart. _

I groan in frustration and lead back against my pillow. _All of this drama could be perfectly avoided if I could get my hands on that god damn cure._

I replay my visit to Victor as he told me about the project. _The cure would fix everything. I could use it on me AND on Damon's mom. But things aren't that easy are they? I'd need a freaking time machine to get it. _

_Well we do have one. It just doesn't freaking work. _

_Victor's words replay in my head. _

"_Big enough power source"_

"_No even your mom's Starbolts"_

_Wait a minute..._

My eyes grow wide in realisation as a flashback hit me hard from my visit to my dad's office earlier today.

"_Your star bolts could be dangerous, a huge power source, even more so than your mother's."_

_A huge power source?_

_Bigger enough to power a time machine?!_

_HOLY CRAP!_

My breaths suddenly become shallow as I start to process this new breakthrough.

I smile, _It's there, there for the taking._

Suddenly, my smile begins to fade as quickly as it had appeared as I realise that shooting a single star bolt made me pass out today. What would happen if I powered a machine?

_It's there for the taking, but as always, I'm not strong enough to take it, are you?_

I sink further into my bed as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I feel a small vibration on my leg and look down to see my phone beeping. With my vision blurry through the tears, I pick it up and read the text message.

Damon: "Please"

I close my phone and think.

_I'm not strong enough to do this..._

_Or am I?_

I grab my car keys from my bedside table and throw my covers off of my body.

_I need to see Damon..._

**A/N: So here you go guys, there is an actual plot behind the teen relationship drama xD**

**The word count for this chapter is 3,208 which is absolutely mental since my usual chapters are only about 2,000 on average. This is like two updates in one, which i think is fair since I haven't update for a while.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews guys, (StarfireGirl, Aylathetitan and Nina once again), please keep them coming. (I want to try and beat the number for Mar'i Grayson reviews which was about 80 I think)**

**So yeah, thoughts on how things are going so far, and predictions for things later on, please! Thank you xx**


	12. Chapter 12: As if I'm doing this

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm sorry it's been a while; I'm really struggling handling my college work and writing at the same time. **

**Most people get a "Hi, welcome to college, I'm looking forward to teaching you."**

**I got "A hard working student is a good student, to prove this; I expect a 10,000 word essay on the importance of communication within a week".**

**So I've just handed in that essay and it took AGES! :'(**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys are having a better time than me and thank you to Starfiregirl for missing me and being the only one to ask where I am haha. You're awesome and gave me the kick up the butt that I needed to update again :P**

**By the way guys, because my updates will be all over the place, please follow the story so that you are updated on when I post a chapter. It just saves you checking everyday or missing chapters. **

**I promise that I'll try post at least once a week (probably on weekends after homework).**

**Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**CHAPTER 12: As if I'm doing this ****(Mar'i POV)**

My body aches as I stand up.

_I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this!_

_Right, so things that I need to do; talk to Damon and try to explain that I'm trying to time travel into the future to take a cure back to the past to cure his dying mom (wow), try and sneak passed security and take the machine, and also I have the almost impossible task of getting out of the house without mom noticing._

I sigh and blow a stray piece of hair out of my eyes, "This is going to be fun" I mutter sarcastically as I grab my phone and shove it into my pocket. I quickly change clothes from my high school outfit into a new pair of jeans and a clean vest top. After rushing around for my socks, I give my waist long, black hair a brush and grab my jacket before heading out of my bedroom door.

I paused at the top of the stairs, listening out for my mother in the kitchen. _She left to fetch me some water ages ago, and she hadn't come upstairs yet._

Feeling brave, a take a couple of steps down the stair case and press my ear up against the barrier.

Listening carefully I can hear quiet footsteps pacing and the sound of my mother talking. Realising that she must be on the phone, I lightly rush down the stairs into the hallway.

I get ready to make my way out of the door before a sharp cough interrupts me.

I turn around on my heel and meet my mother's face.

"Oh, um, hi mom" I chuckle nervously as she looked at me quizzically, holding the phone in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Think quickly._

"No, I mean, not really. I just came for a glass of water since you forgot to bring me one."

Her eyes suddenly softened as she put her hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh Mar'i, I am sorry! I became distracted when your grandfather called." She explained, pointing to the phone.

She held the phone up to her ear, she obviously hadn't hung up the call, "Bruce I will be one minute, she's downstairs. Yes. Okay, I shall call you back immediately." She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

_Her talking on the phone would have provided me with the perfect opportunity to leave unnoticed. _

_Plan B._

"Hey, mom. I'm actually just going to get myself a drink and step out into the garden for some fresh air."

I saw that she was about to protest, so I thought on my feet.

"Whilst I'm outside, could you make me something to eat please? I'm starved" I lied, hoping that she'd take the bait."Besides," I added, "you can call granddad back".

I held my breath, hoping that she'd agree.

After a short moment she nodded her head. "Very well." She leaned and kissed my head.

I smiled in thanks and head out of the door into the garden_. _Certain that she wasn't looking at me; I pulled myself over the fence and onto the driveway.

I fumble with the keys in my pocket as I walk over to the garage._ Hopefully if she's on the phone, she won't hear my car start._

I contemplated walking but realised that she'd notice that I wasn't here, so my car being missing wouldn't exactly come as a surprise.

I pull out my keys and walk into the garage. Hopping into my car, I only have one place in mind...Queen's Avenue.

...

I reach the outside of his house, remembering the last time I was here. Pulling my door open, I keep my eyes on the doorstep; remembering how it felt sitting there when he had his strong arms wrapped around me.

I blush slightly before shaking the memory from my head. Besides, after ignoring his 7 calls and 2 texts, Damon wasn't exactly going to be pleasant.

I suck in a deep breath and walk up his driveway. I knock on the door in the same soft rhythm that I had the first time. I step back and wait for an answer.

A small moment later the wooden door swings open and I meet a pair of wide, hazel eyes, slightly covered by a dark brown fringe.

"Damon, I-" I was cut off by the sudden sensation of being swept off my feet.

I feel his chest press against my own and his strong arms wrap themselves around my body, pressing him close to me.

As much as I felt as though I was in complete heaven right now, I had to stand by what I said about not allowing myself to feel anything for him.

I cough purposefully as a sigh for him to release me. Getting the hint, he immediately dropped his arms and took a step back from me.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Sorry about that. I understand everything that you told me at school, so hugging you was completely inappropriate, but god Mar'i, I'm just so glad that you're ok" he chuckled at the last part, his eyes scanning my face as if he didn't believe that I was stood in front of him.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Damon, about earlier, I'm sorry. You were right, I didn't mean it, but you have to understand why I said it. Things are crazy at the minute and I just took it out on you." I tried to explain, looking down at my hands.

"Hey, no" He started gently, taking his hands in mine, "It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. I mean sure, it was a bitch move bringing up the robbery again" he paused to chuckle quietly, "But I know that you're not the kind of person who would mean something like that."

I sigh. D_oes he have to be this understanding? Why isn't he a stereotypical twat like you get in high school movies?_

I shake my head at my thoughts. "How can you say that when you hardly know me?"

He rubbed his thumb carefully over my knuckles, "I want to get to know you."

_I have to tell him about me. I have to tell him everything. My illness, my bloodline to the throne, how I'm not even fully human._

"Damon," I start, looking up at his face and squeezing his hands as they cradled mine, "there's something that I need to tell you. I-"

Suddenly a voice interrupts me from inside of the house.

"Damon! Dinner's rea- oh," she cut off as I saw her face in the window, "Mar'i, what a pleasant surprise." She beamed through the glass.

I blushed as Damon made no effort to take his hands away from mine as his mother watched.

"Hi Mrs Hale, it's great to see you." I smile back and blush again as Damon squeezed my hand.

"Hey, mom? Can you just give us a minute?" He turned and asked.

I couldn't see his expression but I saw Susan's eyes flicker to our hands before she smirked.

"Oh yes! Of course, I'm sorry!" she began to rush, stepping away from the window. "I'll just leave your food on the table Damon. Erm so, yes" she coughed and smiled before pulling the curtains shut and stepping into the kitchen.

_What a sweet lady. _

_THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVENT TOLD DAMON ABOUT MY PLAN TO CURE HER!_

"Damon." I start my eyes wide in realisation. "You're going to think that I'm crazy and you're not going to believe me but I need you to listen."

He looked taken back at the sudden serious look on my face, but nodded slowly.

"I think that I know a way to cure your mom" I explain with soft eyes.

His gorgeous hazel orbs grew to a size that I'd never seen them before. This natural reaction caused his grip on my hands to tighten.

I feel a sob gather in my throat at the look on his face.

He looked so hopeful, yet his eyes had some twist glistening in them, like he thought that it was some kind of sick dream.

But then I remembered...I hadn't told him the full story.

"But" I pause to take a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say this. "We can't get the cure in this time". I pause to let him take it in before continuing. "I have a plan. My uncle told me that his company is working on a way to time travel, and there's been this new breakthrough in medicine that can apparently cure anything." I stop to take a breath before rambling on, "Soooo, I'm thinking that if I go to my uncle's office and pick up the time machine and come back here, we can travel to the future to a point where the medicine has been developed, then come back to the present and give it to Susan."

I stop and look up at his face, trying to read his expression. After a while of silence, I squeeze his hands that were still holding mine, to encourage a reaction from him.

After another long silence, he spoke. "I can't believe it" he begins, staring into space.

I smirk, "I know I-"

"I can't believe that you would say something like that to try and push me away." He spoke, his voice sinking dangerous low.

My face fell.

"You don't want to be friends? Fine. But how can you be so freaking sick and joke about something like that! You know how I'm feeling about this, I POURED MY FREAKING HEART OUT TO YOU, AND YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" He exploded, roughly dropping my hands and putting his hands to his head.

I flinch at his anger but say nothing. Any attempt to talk to him now would be overlooked by more shouting.

I waited a few more moments to make sure that he had finished before I reply, "I would never say something like that unless I meant it. This can work, I'm sure of it."

I studied his face hoping that he would look at me and realise that I was being sincere, but refused to make eye contact.

My eyes fill with tears, "Damon please" I beg, my voice cracking as a reach for him.

"NO!" he shouted pushing me roughly backwards.

Realising his roughness he stepped back from me, his eyes wide with guilt.

He looked down at the hand that had just shoved me and clenched it. "Just," he began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Just leave."

Hot tears began to spill onto my cheeks, "Damon please believe me" I plead one last time.

"Mar'i. I mean it." He finally looked up at me. "Bringing my dying mom, the last person I have left, into what's going on with us as a god damn excuse to try and ignore what's going on between us? Bitch. Move." His jaw clenched as he balled his hands into fists again. "Just leave."

...So I turned away.

And I walked down the cobblestoned driveway.

_I've been through a lot of crap in my life, the needles, the surgery, family deaths. But nothing hurt more than those words that came out of his mouth._

I sniffled slightly but tried to not let his words get to me. After all, once I had my proof, he had to believe that I was telling the truth.

"I'll be back in an hour." I speak softly over my shoulder before walking to my car.

I pull open the door and look back at Damon who was sat on the doorstep on his own with his head down.

"We ARE going to the future" I tell myself as a secret promise to Damon as I set off the engine and drive to S.T.A.R labs.

**A/N: I know that this isn't a particularly interesting or long update, it's just that I've split a chapter in two (this one and the next) because it was too long for one update with too much happening. So that also means that the chapter count has gone up to 23 chapters in total for this story and knowing me, it will probably go up again later haha.**

**Please remember what I said about following the story, I don't want the gaps between chapters to cause disinterest, especially since this is where the story really starts.**

**Please please please review, I could do with the motivation to be honest since college is killing me slowly xD**

**Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up hopefully next week!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's time

**A/N: Hi Guys! I updated EXACTLY a week later as promised. Yay! :)**

**Just a heads up though guys, I'm going on holiday on the 13****th**** of October until the 28****th****, so I won't be on the internet at all so can't update, so don't freak out when I don't update for two weeks. I'll make it up to you when I come back.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! (Btw Nina, I know that you noticed that I was gone, thank you, it wasn't directed at you :D)**

**I promise now that this is the chapter that kicks things off. I know I keep saying that but I keep adding bits in haha. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**CHAPTER 13: It's time ****(Mar'i POV)**

I pull up besides the large building of S.T.A.R labs.

I realise that I can't park directly outside the building without getting noticed, so I drive further down the street and park in the entrance of a small alleyway.

Satisfied that I wouldn't get caught, I run back down the street and around the lab building.

I run to the back of the building, through the door that not many people knew about.

Luckily it was about 6 o'clock, so most of the scientists had gone home, meaning that there is less security to worry about.

Still, I can't afford to get caught.

I wait behind the door for a few moments and scan the hall. Once I was absolutely sure that nobody was around, I hurry to the main corridor.

_I need to get to Vic's office._

I head down the corridor, counting the doors and turnings as I go.

A sharp pain develops in my sides as I continue to run, the same kind of pain I got in gym class the first day of school.

_Come on, not now!_

In my haste, I bump into a woman in a lab coat, knocking the papers straight out of her hands.

"Argh I'm sorry!" I panic, bending down and frantically picking up the papers, worried that I'd now blown my cover.

I heard her chuckle above me. "Thank you." She spoke as I stood and handed her the papers.

I studied her face. She had short brown hair and large brown eyes that were framed with horn rimmed spectacles. If it wasn't for her glasses aging her, she would have looked too young to be a scientist, especially at somewhere as prestigious as S.T.A.R labs.

"What brings you here?" she looked at me through the glass windows of her glasses.

_Think, Mar'i think._

"I'm here to pick something up from Victor Stone's office. I came by here earlier and I left one of my notebooks in his office" I lied.

She thought for a moment, "Ahh I see, well you do know that you are going the complete wrong way?" She smirked, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

_Oops._

I chuckle nervously, "I'm still kinda new to these corridors." I smile and mess with a strand of my hair.

_Maybe_ _I could use her to my advantage?_

"You don't suppose that you could show me where it is? Please?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

Silence engulfed us for a moment as she thought about an answer. "Hmmm.." she started, "Well Mr Stone is in a meeting at the minute so won't be in his office so-"

"That's fine!" I rush, glad that things were starting to go my way. "I'll be two minutes tops. I'll pick something up and then leave, I swear" I smile again.

She sighed and thought some more before digging in her pocket. "Well luckily for you, I have a key for his door" she spoke, pulling out a swipe card and holding it up.

_Yes!_

"But!" she started.

I cringed a little and wait for the catch.

"Nobody can know about this, deal?" her voice a whisper to emphasise her point.

My smile grew, "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

She smiled softly and led me down the other end of the corridor.

We walked for a while in silence; it was probably for the best not to make small talk.

_I needed to get back to Damon as soon as possible. It's ironic, I thought that I needed to make him hate me in order to protect him when there wasn't any hope, but now there's a chance to be with him and he hates me._

The woman's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Here you go." She announced as we reached the panelled doors of Vic's office. After a quick wave of the card in front of the panel, the door opened.

"Thanks for the help" I smile at the woman before heading into the office.

I wait until I hear her footsteps travel back down the corridor.

After a while of waiting, I head over to Victors desk. I rummage around the papers and folders before trying the drawers in the desk, looking for the thing that I really came here for.

The door key for the MG room.

After a while of digging through pens and random bits and bobs, my hand stumbles across a thin piece of plastic. I grab it and pull my hand out of the draw, studying the key card.

'PRIVATE' it read across the top. _This must be it._

Closing the drawer I head out of the office and run down the corridor and try and find my way to the MG room.

After a while of running, I stop, both out of breath and lost. My eyes scanned the doors around me, none of them familiar. Silence fell over the corridor; only the sound of my heavy breathing could be heard.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps clunk slowly towards me, their rhythm getting louder as they get closer.

Hearing the noise, I step behind the corner waiting for someone to walk passed. Peeking out behind the wall, I see a couple of scientists make their way towards me.

_Please don't turn this corner_.

As their forms grow more detailed as they head closer towards me, I recognise one of them. As he passed the window, the sunlight caught his one, red eye.

_Uncle Vic._

_Crap._

_He's out of his meeting, as soon as he goes into his office he'll realise that someone's been snooping around through his stuff._

_Argh then he'll find out that I'm here and then he'll call my mum and they'll freak and arghhh!_

I start to panic, causing my breaths to grow louder. I cover my mouth with my hand to try and muffle them whilst he walks passed.

I hold my breath, hoping that they won't see me.

I step back further into the corner and press my body as flat as I can against the wall.

_Please don't let them see me._

Stepping back, my hand hits something cold. I jump slightly at the contact but feel around the shape.

A metal panel?

I turn around and see the door I was looking for, The MG room.

I look at my hand that is resting on the lock panel. I take my other hand which is holding the card key and swipe it.

The door made a sharp beep before the red light turned green and the door swung open.

I turn around and check that nobody saw me. Feeling confident that I was on my own, I walk inside as the door shuts behind me.

The room was as messy as I remembered it; the walls were covered in the same pieces of papers and medical charts that had overwhelmed me the time before. I walk further into the room and step over the stray equipment scattered across the floor. I glance towards the far end of the room towards the glass case with the blue liquid in the bottle, and the damn photograph hanging above it, mocking me.

I look away and focus myself on another case to the side of me. I walk towards it, putting the key card back in my pocket. Carefully, I open the glass door of the case and pull out the metal panel.

The metal felt cold against my skin, I studied the key pad and the screen. I ran my figure delicately along the buttons.

_This is it. I'm holding my last hope, in my hands._

I smile softly to myself before turning around and heading out of the door.

Getting out of the building was a lot easier than getting in, apart from the constant freaking out that Vic would find out that I was here.

But that didn't happen.

Luckily, going through the back door meant that I didn't have to go in main hall.

Leaving the building I hurry down the street and back to the alley to get my car. I get inside and throw the machine onto the passenger's seat.

_Now, time to go back to see Damon._

_..._

I park the car outside of Damon's house.

I need a way to do this with as little dramas as possible.

I glance at the machine sat in the passenger's seat next to me and pick it up.

_Right, so if I get this thing ready to be powered up, I can literally grab Damon and get the hell out of this time period before he can argue or shout._

I sigh and I look down at the machine gripped carefully in my hands.

_How do you turn this thing on?_

I power up a star bolt in one of my hands and press my fingers lightly over the metal panel. Suddenly the machine gives a small beep and the buttons light up and the screen turns on.

_So far so good. But now what?_

My mind flashes back to when I was first introduced to the machine, I think carefully about what Vic said.

_..."You see, this is where you enter the date of the time that you want to travel to" he spoke, pointing to a small key pad on the top of the panel. "And here is where you hit it with an energy source" he finished, gesturing towards a small shiny slab of metal next to the key pad..._

_Hmmm._

I run my fingers lightly over the key pad_, so you enter the date of the time here..._

I think for a moment, _10 years? 20 years? We only have one shot of doing this, how far in the future will the cure be ready?_

I take a deep breath and shakily type on the key pad. "October 2nd 2034" displayed on the small screen above the keypad.

_Exactly 20 years in the future from now._

I hold the machine in one hand and get out of my car.

_Now to grab Damon and power this sucker up._

I half run up the driveway and knock on his door.

I wait for sounds on the other side of the door, praying that it would be Damon and not his mother. _Susan would be too ill to take along with us, the less she knew, the better._

After a while the door opened revealing the 17 year old that I loved.

"Mar'i? What the hell?!"

"DAMON!" I shout over him before he can argue. "Come with me now, I have the machine!" I hold it up to him as proof and his eyes grow wide.

"What the-"

Suddenly a voice cut him off...and it wasn't mine.

"What's with all the shouting over here?" A female spoke from behind Damon.

_Susan!_

"Nothing mom, go back inside." Damon snapped at her.

She scowled and pressed the issue. "Well obviously something is wrong-" she cut off and started coughing roughly.

"Mom!" Damon shouted and turned around, holding her shoulders as she continued her coughing fit.

"Da-damon" she spoke between splutters, "it's fi-fine. I-I just need m-my oxygen tank" she explained, turning away.

Damon watched her retreat back in the house before turning and looking at me with soft, desperate eyes.

"Can you really do this?" he asked, his voice breaking. He looked like he was going to collapse.

I nodded as my eyes started to fill with tears. "We can save her."

The next thing I knew, I was in Damon's arms. He was trembling slightly but still held me firmly. I leant into his chest, his heart beat thudding against my ear.

As much as I was enjoying this, we had work to do.

I pull away and look up at him, placing my hand on his cheek, "Let's do this."

His soft smile was the only confirmation that I needed.

He spoke suddenly, "Wait. How do we-?"

"I've got it all figured out. Just..." I picture his reaction of seeing me use my star bolts, "Just, don't freak out, okay?"

He looked puzzled but nodded never the less.

_Everything has fallen into place._

I look down at the machine in my hands, the screen still reading "October 2nd 2034"

_Now, I just need a Star bolt big enough..._

I take a deep breath and rub my hands together as I begin to replay images in my head from past memories and future predictions.

I focus on my birthday and how I saw my family cry over me.  
I think about the hours of surgery and medication and the disappointment on each doctor's face as they fail.  
But most of all, I picture Damon knelt besides two coffins with each mine, and Susan's photographs on the wood.  
I watch him weep, desperately wanting to reach out and hold him, but I can't.  
I've left him.

With tears building up in my eyes I feel heat flow through my body at a rate that I had never felt before.

Suddenly I hear Susan's voice along with Damon's desperate pleas for her to get back inside the house. I try to shout for her to get inside, but the heat was too overwhelming for me to tell her to leave.

I hear the crackles of my power flicking around me, flowing from my hands and eyes in a wild mess of colour. The pain was unbearable

"HOLD ONTO ME!" I scream as an order. Through the blinding heat, I feel **two** pairs of hands on my shoulder, but I can't see them passed the red and green.

With the anger at its peak and the heat almost unbearable, I lace my hands over the panel...

...and everything goes black.

**A/N: So yeah, it's time ;) **

**Please please please review.**

**Two pairs of hands? Damn it Mrs Hale!  
Did they make it to the future? Will Damon trust Mar'i again after he finds out what Mar'i can do? What will poor Susan think of this?!**

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter hopefully next week!**


	14. Chapter 14: Please don't freak out

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm warning you the POVs will be all over the place from now on haha. Like for example, this chapter is Damon's POV but the next chapter could be Mar'is or even Susan's. Just letting you know so things are less confusing :3**

**Once again, thank you to those of you who review****(****aylathetitan****, ****RicoSuave-42****, StarfireGirl and nina).****And thanks to you who ****favourite**** and follow, (please more of you do so if you can. I know it's a pain but I always reply and it really motivates me when I'm stressed and don't feel like writing.)**

**CHAPTER 14: Please don't freak out ****(Damon's POV)**

Groggily, I open my eyes and try to focus on my surroundings.

_What just happened?_

I groan as I sit up and try to clear my vision that has been blurred after having my eyes shut for so long.

_The last thing I remember was I was outside my house and Mar'i had an idea...something to do with a machine...my mom, she tried to...then Mar'i...red...green...there was so much heat..._

_...then darkness._

I hear a cough from behind me and I sit up, wincing slightly as my head spins from the sudden movement. The floor is cold and hard underneath me. I look up to see that I am lying in some sort of alley way.

Coughing once again startles me. I push myself slowly off the floor and turn around to the source of the noise.

"Mom!" I gasp as I see her lying on the ground coughing heavily.

I run over to her and bend down to pull her off the floor. I position her against the wall so that she is sitting upright.

"Damon." She started weakly, "Where are we?"

My mind races back to before...

... _'2034'._

"I think that the question is, _when_ are we?" I correct with my eyes wide in shock.

_Did we actually manage to do it? Did Mar'i-_

_Wait..._

_MAR'I?!_

I physically jump up in worry. _Mar'i powered the machine; she had this, this energy that exploded out of her in beams of light. She did it and I didn't believe her._

_There was so much heat. Oh god, please be okay._

I stand up fully, ignoring my head telling me to avoid sudden movements. My eyes frantically scan the alleyway, looking for any sign of the dark haired beauty.

Finally, my eyes lay upon a figure lying on the ground at the other end of the alleyway.

Without hesitating, I leave my mom and sprint over to her.

_Oh god please be okay, I'm sorry that I doubted you!_

As I reach her form I swoop down and rest on my knees, pulling her fragile body onto my lap.

She looked weak but it was defiantly her. Her long black hair was covering half of her face, her eyes were closed, but I could picture their brilliant green.

I swipe the hair off of her face, letting it fall across her slender neck. I touch her cheek lightly to try and wake her up.

She didn't even stir.

_Okay, now I'm starting to panic._

"Mar'i" I raise my voice and shake her slightly.

My heart jumped into my throat as I waited for her to answer, to move, to do anything!

I closed my eyes as a moment of silence passed before a soft cough erupted from her lips. I jump slightly at the noise and look down at her beautiful face. I elevate her body more as she begins to cough more violently. A second later, her dazzling emerald eyes sweep open, framed by her thick, dark eyelashes.

She blinked again and smiled softly, "Hey."

I breathe out a sign of relief and help her sit up fully. "Hey. You okay?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed again, nodding her head as an answer as she spluttered.

I watched her as her eyes started to scan her surroundings, taking in the murky brick walls and rusting drain pipes. She glanced down at the small, metal machine lying on the floor next to her. Carefully, she picked it up and looked around again. I could tell what she was thinking.

"W-we did it?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

I chuckle slightly at her wide eyed expression, "Yeah, I guess we did." I pause and think about how I treated her before. I didn't believe her, worse than that, I told her to leave.

_I didn't want her to leave._

"Listen Mar'i, about that" I start and take her hand in mine, causing her to look at me, "Look, I-I'm sorry about what I said, you know, earlier. I didn't mean it. It just seems so unreal and I should have trusted you." I look down at the floor and use my other hand to rub the back of my neck, _oh wow I suck at this._

I feel Mar'i let go of my hand to place it on my cheek, causing me to look at her.

"I would never hurt you" she spoke gently, a soft smile assuring me that she meant it.

_I've never wanted to kiss her so badly._

Suddenly panic replaced the sparkle in her eyes.

"Mar'i wha-" I start before she rolls over and coughs violently, even rougher than before.

My heart drops as I see speckles of blood drip from her mouth at each cough.

"MAR'I! What's happening? What's wrong?!" I shout, my heart suddenly beating ten times faster than it was.

She stopped coughing slightly and tried to steady her breaths. After a moment of composing herself, she groaned and sat up again.

_She looked so weak._

I repeat my question but more quietly "Mar'i, what's wrong?"

She turned to me slowly and smiled half heartedly. "Sorry I, it's just that it took a lot out of me to power the machine and get us here. To be honest, I wasn't too sure that I'd be strong enough to do it. Turns out it affected me a little."

I studied her as she closed her eyes slightly to steady herself. "Well will you be ok? Wait." I pause and try and replay what she said.

_How haven't I asked this yet?! _

"Erm I'm probably going to regret asking this, but HOW exactly did you power the machine?"

She flinched slightly and started playing with a strand of her hair.

It was s_omething that I noticed that she did when she was nervous._

"_I erm, well..." She paused for a moment, _"Just please don't freak out when I tell you!"she held her hands together in a pleading gesture.

I'm not going to lie, I was hesitant, but I agreed.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I erm...I have powers."

I opened my mouth to ask one of the million questions that were swimming around in my head, but she placed her finger on my lips to stop me as she continued in a ramble.

"I'm not human. I'm half alien because my mom is Tamaranian and from the planet Tamaran which Earth people doesn't even know exists. And when I say from, I actually mean that she's next in line for the throne when my great uncle Galfore dies, so really I'm the princess but that's not important. So right, to the point, basically I have these things called star bolts that is absorbed energy that I harness from the sun and it can power time travel machines." She caught up on her breathing after her lack of breaths from her long and speedy ramble.

_Erm, I promised that I wouldn't freak out but sweet Jesus it's hard._

_So, let me get this straight... _

_She's not only the most beautiful girl I know, she's a princess._

_She's not only special to me; she's special in general because she's half alien._

_She looks weak physically but possesses a power greater than anything I had ever seen._

_But most of all, she continued to try and send us to the future even though she knew that it could have hurt her?_

_...She really is amazing._

I suddenly became aware that I hadn't spoken for a while. She must have noticed too because she was looking at me nervously as if she was waiting for me to either explode or pass out, and to be honest, I was feeling the latter.

"Weird, huh?" she giggled nervously, playing with her hair again.

All I could do was chuckle as her adorably nervous smile. _I mean sure, I was taken by surprise, but she had always been a surprise to me, this just added to the adventure._

I take her hand and pull her towards me into my body.

"Is it weird that it doesn't bother me?" I chuckle as she rests her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her and hold my hands flat on her small back.

_I could quite honestly stay like this._

_I loved holding her. Wait, that sounded creepy. _

_I mean that although we're not together, I always feel less lonely when she's with me. It's like I feel, well..._

_...I don't know._

Somebody cleared their throat behind us. I automatically let go on Mar'i and turn around to see my mother standing over us with a smug smile.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she chuckled, raising her eyebrow as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I erm well no I-I mean we were just-" I ramble on, digging myself into a deeper hole.

Mar'i places her hand on my shoulder to stop talking. She looked at me and winked before standing up directly facing my mother.

"Mrs Hale" she addressed her confidently.

"Please, it's Susan" My mother corrected, placing her hand on Mar'is small shoulder.

"Okay, Susan." Mar'i repeated.

_I heard her smile through her voice._

Mar'i stood straighter and continued,"Let's go find you this cure." she spoke confidently, pushing the machine into her pocket.

I rose to my feet as my mother let out a small cry of happiness and pulled Mar'i into a thankful embrace.

**A/N: Aww so here you go guys!**

**They made it to the future! Yay! And Damon knows more about Mar'i now (even though he doesn't know that she's ill yet ~gasp~)**

**Let me know what you think and I'll write more from his POV if you liked it :)**

**As mentioned earlier, please review more! I'm missing some of your responses :'( **

**I'm going to try and upload another small chapter later this week right before I leave :D**

**Just something for you to think about during the next update and whilst I'm away (and to get you more involved with the story)...**

**Out of these three options, what would you like to see happen most?**

**A kiss**

**A twist**

**A happy ending for Mar'i**

**Pick ONE and review it and I'll count up how many votes each option gets, and I PROMISE that I'll make it happen. Or if I get a lot of feedback, I'll do more than one ;)**

**Even if you don't have an account and you're a guest but you're still enjoying the story, please vote, this is for your entertainment so I need to know what kind of things you want to see. **

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Playing the Hero

**A/N: Hi Guys! So this is my last update before I go away so please enjoy. **

**Heads up, mild swearing in this chapter (you shouldn't be that offended though, after all, this is rated T), but sorry if you are.**

**This is once again from Damon's POV and it's a little weird, but I think that you guys will love it ;)**

**CHAPTER 15: Playing the hero**** (Damon's POV)**

My mother finally released Mar'i and sniffled, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you" she repeated for the fourth time.

Mar'i chuckled, "Don't thank me yet, we need to actually find this cure" she smiled. "Speaking of which," she turned to me, "We should get moving, this alley is giving me the creeps and we don't know where we are or how to find our way out."

_Hmm, good point. _

"Okay then team," I rub my hands together, "let's gooooo" I drag out my words as I look around to pick a direction to head, "This way!" I announce, pointing to an opening to my left.

I look back at Mar'i and mom and see them nod in agreement.

I take the lead, probably to try and make myself feel more important than what I actually am. Mar'i was the power, and my mom was here to be cured, I was just the side guy pointlessly tagging along.

We walk for a while with me leading the way and the others behind me.

After a while we reach a large brick wall - a dead end. I turn around to go back the way we came and take another turning in the opposite direction, hoping that it will lead us out of here.

As I turn around, I let my mom lead the way and I walk behind with Mar'i, noticing that she looked tired.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she stops walking and leans against the wall.

"Yeah." She spoke softly, "I'm just really tired from earlier and just need a minute to catch my breath. Sorry to slow us down."

_She's the one hurt and she was worried about us?_

"Hey no, it-" I begin to protest but my mom's shout cuts me off.

"Damon!" She spoke in a loud whisper, starting to walk back to me. "I think someone's watching us" she spoke, her eyes wide as she scanned around us.

I walk closer to my mom, pulling Mar'i with me.

I keep my eyes alert, scanning for any movement. We remained quiet, listening for any footsteps, but only the sound of our breathing could be heard.

Something didn't feel right...

Suddenly the sound of falling trash erupted behind us. We turned around immediately and saw the shadows of about 4 figures. It was too dark to make out any details, but whoever they were, they looked big, and I had this distance feeling that they weren't here for a chat.

I push my mom behind me and tried to do the same for Mar'i, but the determination in her eyes told me that she was ready for a fight too. _After all, she had the power...but then again, was she strong enough to use it this time?_

We waited for the forms to move into the light. The figures walked towards us, revealing four men looking to be in their early twenties. They were tall and all of them had large builds.

_I'm not going to lie, beating all of these guys in a fight would be tough, but I reckon that I could do it. After all, years of getting passed security and sneaking into places did wonders to my strength and agility. _

_But hopefully, this encounter wouldn't result in a fight._

They stopped at about a metre away from us. "Look at what we have here." One of the men (I'm presuming the gang leader) spoke.

I stood a little taller, trying to make myself look bigger than I actually was. Sure these guys had brute strength and a look for blood lust to their advantage, but I had tricks too.

The guys grey eyes bore into mine, challenging me. But it wasn't him that bothered me...

...it was his friends...

...and the way that they were looking at Mar'i.

I scanned each of their faces. The guy with a gold tooth was starring at her face, studying her intently. The man to his right did the same, but it was the other man behind them that I didn't like the most.

He had a black hoodie with the hood up, shielding his face; however you could just see his eyes and mouth. His muddy brown eyes scanned Mar'is body as they glinted with a kind of sick hunger. He locked his eyes on her body and took a step towards us.

Instinctively, I pulled Mar'i behind me and tightened my grip on her hand.

"Don't touch her" I seethed, clenching my other hand into a fist.

_I could take a few punches here and there, hell, I'd even let this prick have my wallet if it meant no drama, but if this guy didn't stop looking at Mar'i as if she was his pray, I was going to break his face. _

He gave a look to his leader and stepped in front of him so that he was a foot away from me.

He smirked dangerously "Ah, look at lover boy over her" he taunted, causing is friends to laugh along.

I gritted my teeth.

"Step aside kid, you're way out of your league" he warned, stepping closer to me so that we were a finger away from each other.

_I wouldn't step aside, I couldn't. The moment that I did, that creep would have his hands on her. I don't even want to think about what he would do. _

I saw him glance up and down at Mar'i again, studying her figure.

_Bastard._

"No." I respond simply. _There was no way in hell that he was getting passed me._

His friends all take a step forward at my answer, one of them cracking their knuckles.

"Look kid," brown eyes started, "we just want the lady okay? This doesn't involve you"

I leant forward and pressed my face right up to his, "Well, you're not going to put your filthy hands anyway near her." I almost spat, focusing all of my hatred into one glare.

I move my face away from his back to my previous position. I felt Mar'i squeeze my hand gently as a thank you.

The guy paused and shook his head slowly. He sighed dramatically and looked at his friends."And I really wanted to play it cool" he spoke in a mock disappointed voice before suddenly turning back to me and reaching into his pocket.

I heard my mom scream as I feel to cool metal touch my forehead.

I look up and see that he's holding a small rifle to my head.

"Feel like playing the hero _now_?" he mocked.

_Don't move._

"Damon" Mar'i whimpered behind me after seeing that I didn't budge.

"I'd listen to your girl if I were you mate" he smirked and clicked the safety off the gun.

_He was trying to whined me up, make me retaliate, shoot me then take Mar'i freely._

_I needed to play it smart. I just needed a push, a moment to strike._

He flexed his finger over the trigger and chuckled to himself. "After all," he started, "We're not looking for trouble" he fake moaned, "we're looking for fun" he finished, winking at Mar'i and licking his lips in anticipation.

'_Fun'..._

I felt Mar'i shiver in fear and squeeze my hand.

_That was the push that I needed. _

I let go of Mar'is hand and threw my arm up towards the gun, knocking it out of his hand.

After that, the next few seconds were pretty much a blur. One moment I was face to face with a guy in black hoodie, the next moment he was lying on the ground with blood rushing from his nose...and my fist hurt like hell.

At that point I didn't really have much time to think about what I was doing. I turned around and shouted at my mom to stay back and keep her eyes on Mar'i, and by the time that I had turned round again, I had three guys running at me.

The first guy to get close enough was brown eyes. He was the biggest of the bunch but clumsy and slow. Before he could swing I intimidated his move and wasted no time in throwing every bit of strength I had into the man's face. Two punches and an elbow to the face later, he was on the floor.

The next guy came at me from the left, a little more hesitantly than brown eyes. He swung first, his large fist coming into my chest at a speed that I had not anticipated. I stumble back slightly but regain my breath. _He's fast._

Playing defence I wait for him to strike again. He steps forward on his left leg, telling me that he was about to punch with his right fist. Seeing this I dodge my body to the left and pull by fist upwards and hit him straight on the chin. The blow is enough for him to stumble back, but he gains his composure. I get ready for his next move but see that the one of the other goons had gotten up._ Obviously I hadn't hit him hard enough. _Both guys come at me from different angles.

_Okay Hale, now to play it smart. _

I step behind one of the guys and kick him hard in the back, forcing him to stumble forward onto his friend, knocking them both to the ground. I use this moment of distraction to grab the dismissed gun from the floor.

_Time to try something._

I take the gun and turn off the safety.

"Damon what are you doing?" I hear my mother ask behind me.

"Experimenting" I reply as I watch all four guys run at me, most of them bloody from my previous hits.

I wait for them to get close enough before taking the gun above my head and firing a shot into the sky. The gang ducked at the noise and birds from the surround buildings flew away.

I paused for a moment, listening then fired another shot into the air.

I heard my mom ask what I was doing again. Even the guys wanting to beat me to a pulp looked confused.

I fired two more shots and waited.

After a while, the sound of police sirens grew in the distance.

_Yes._

"You better get going guys," I address the beaten punks in front of me, "the cops heard the shots and are on their way, and I'm pretty sure that neither of us want to be around when they come. But, YOU more than me" I smirk and watch as their eyes grow wide.

They look at each other briefly before taking off running in the opposite direct of which they came. But they weren't running because they considered themselves defeated, if it wasn't for the sirens in the distance, they wouldn't have stopped until they had Mar'i.

The sirens grew louder in the distance. If they arrived and it was just us here, we've be done for.

_We need to get out of here._

I steady my breaths for a moment and let the remaining anger dry and drain itself out of me. After a short moment, my hands began to relax enough for me to stop balling them into fists.

As I compose myself, I begin to think a little more clearly.

_Mar'i._

_Was she okay?_

I turn around to check on her. The movement alerted me to a few bruises beginning to form on my arms and body, they'd obviously gotten a few hits in, but the main thing was that they didn't get passed me to my mom or Mar'i.

Looking behind me I see my mom on the floor hugging Mar'i tightly. I catch the panic in Mar'is eyes. Those green orbs swimming in fear, setting themselves on me.

Before I knew it, I was kneeling down next to them pulling Mar'i from my mom's arms and into mine.

I winced slightly as her hand hit a tender spot on my back.

She pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry!" she cried, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

I laugh it off, "It's fine it-"

"Are you okay? Ergh you shouldn't have done that, you didn't need to get into a fight. You got hurt because of me and I could have helped I just-"

I cut her off from her rambling. "Hey Mar'i calm down. I'm fine seriously. I can take a few punches here and there. The main thing is that everyone is safe, okay?"

She remained silent but nodded her head slowly. I could tell by the way that she furrowed her eyebrows that she was still worried about me.

"Now, are YOU okay?" I ask her, tucking a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

She shuddered slightly, probably at the memory of what just happened, but she continued to nod. "Thank you." She looked up at me, her eyes glinting in the light with sincerity and admiration.

I got to my feet and helped her up, "believe me, it was my pleasure." I rely, causing her to giggle. Her laugher echoed slightly amongst the alley walls, making her jump. _She looked so scared, as if she thought that they would come back any moment._ I opened my mouth to try and comfort us but she spoke first.

"We better go" she spoke shakily.

"Wait." My mom interrupted, getting off the floor herself after ignoring my offered hand, "what are we going to do or food and shelter?"

_Oh._

"That's right, we didn't bring any money." I added.

I looked at Mar'i, waiting for her to chime in with panic but she didn't look as alarmed as we were.

_She was hiding something. _

"I know" she spoke, looking down awkwardly. "But I've already thought of that." She looked up with me, her beautiful emerald eyes. She paused, "Damon?"

I nodded slowly. _Whatever it is, just ask me._

She took a deep breath, "I need you to rob Jump City Bank again..."

**A/N: Ooo so here you go guys!**

**Cliff hangerrrr!**

**I hope that you enjoyed protective Damon; he's been portrayed as pretty weak so far with his mother being ill and him falling out with Mar'i so often, so I thought that a cute hero moment was needed.**

**This is my last update before going on holiday so my next update will probably be after Halloween. Follow the story to be notified the moment I post the next chapter.**

**By the way, it's still not too late to vote for A, B or C (as mentioned last chapter). Thanks to those of you who have already voted!  
Those who haven't, you have until the end of the month to get your say across and get involved! Don't waste the opportunity :P**

**Thanks for the support! See you in a couple of weeks xx**


End file.
